Baby, it's you
by Tess Queen
Summary: À l’approche de ses 17 ans, la protection autour de la maison des Dursley va s’effondrer. Où vas t’on amener Harry? Où vas t‘on le cacher? Il y a t’il seulement un endroit où il sera en sécurité? Oui, chez la seule personne que Voldemort n’ira jamais.
1. Nouveau départ

Titre: Baby, it's you

Rating: M

Spoilers: Tome 7 DH

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre artisane tentant de modeler ses personnages à ma façon. Je ne fais pas d'argent (malheureusement pour mon portefeuille désespérément vide) et ce disclaimer est le même pour tous les chapitres.

Précision: Cette fic commence au début du tome 7, tout ce qui c'est passé avant ce livre est arrivé, sauf le fait que Harry ne veut pas retourner à Poudlard pour partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Disons simplement qu'après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry est perdu et ne sais pas quoi faire. L'histoire du 7 va un peu changer.

Résumé: À l'approche de ses 17 ans, la protection autour de la maison des Dursley va s'effondrer. Où vas t'on amener Harry? Où vas t'on le cacher? Il y a t'il seulement un endroit où il sera en sécurité? Oui il y en a un. Chez la seule personne que Voldemort n'osera jamais affronter.

Note de l'auteur: Je me lance dans une fic à plusieurs chapitres, je vais donner tout ce que je peux pour la terminer. J'espère que vous aller apprécier cette version alternative de ce qui pourrait se passer dans le tome 7.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 1 - Nouveau départ

0o0o0o0o0

29 Juillet

Harry était allongé sur son lit, pensif. Dans deux jours il aurait 17 ans. Dans deux jours il n'y aurait plus un seul endroit sur terre où Harry sera en sécurité. Ça lui faisait presque regretter cette maison. Presque... Harry était seul à la maison. Les Dursley étaient partis en voyage pour féliciter Dudley pour son bulletin scolaire. C'est vrai que le seul fait de ne pas avoir échoué était un exploit considérable pour lui.

Harry sentit encore une fois le poids du monde contre sa poitrine. Il était dans le noir, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait qu'il devait partir à la recherche des horcruxes mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Et dans deux jours il n'aurait plus de foyer, cette seule pensée lui tordit l'estomac. Où allait il aller? Quelqu'un viendrait il le chercher ou c'étais trop dangereux? Harry avait bien remarquer le nombre de passants inhabituels sur Privet Drive. Des mangemorts rodant autour de lui comme un félin autour de sa proie, attendant que sa seule défense tombe pour attaquer.

Harry entendit soudain un grand crack à l'extérieur. Il entendit des pas monter et son coeur battit la chamade. Il sortit sa baguette et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit Maugrey Fol Oeil entrer dans sa chambre.

``Boucle tes affaires`` lança Maugrey. ``Fais vite nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps!``

``On vas où?`` demanda Harry.

``Tu déménages, dans deux jours la protection sur cette maison sera terminée et les mangemorts n'auront plus qu'à entrer pour te prendre. Alors nous prenons les devants.``

``Et où vais-je aller, au QG?``

¨¨Non, trop dangereux. Je t'amène chez une vraie légende. Tu-sais-qui préfèrerait s'arracher les yeux plutôt que de se frotter à elle. Sous sa protection c'est comme si tu avais une armée de 1000 des plus grand sorciers qui existent pour te protéger.``

``Il y a des mangemorts dehors``

``Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu vas déjà être sous sa protection, tiens.`` dit Maugrey en enfilant un collier autour du cou de Harry.

``Qu'est ce que c'est?`` Demanda celui-ci en regardant le pendentif. Dessus il y avait 5 points formant un V (1).

``J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer allez ramasse tes affaires en vitesse.``

``Et les Dursley?`` demanda Harry. Bon il ne les aimait pas tellement mais ce n'était pas une raison pour souhaiter qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

``On s'occupes d'eux, ils ne pourront plus jamais revenir ici, c'est pour ça qu'on leur a donné l'idée du voyage dans leur tête.``

Harry pensa quelques instants à la colère de son oncle si il savait que des sorciers avait joué avec sa tête mais il balaya ses pensées rapidement. Il devait ramasser ses affaires. Une fois le tout terminer Maugrey rapetissa le tout pour que ça tienne dans la poche de Harry. Ensuite il pris l'adolescent par le bras et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Harry commença à paniquer.

``Maugrey que faites vous? Les mangemorts sont dehors, ils nous attendent!``

``T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller petit.``

Maugrey posa sa main sur le torse de Harry de façon à couvrir le pendentif que celui ci portait.

``MAINTENANT!`` Cria t'il.

Il prit encore Harry par le bras, ouvrit la porte et sorti à la volée. Harry cru que son coeur allait arrêter de battre quand les mangemorts commencèrent à leur jeter des sortilèges... Qui ne l'atteignirent jamais, se heurtant au bouclier bleu qui l'entourait lui et Maugrey. Il vit les mangemorts foncer vers eux quand il sentit la sensation d'écrasement qui accompagnait le transplanage. Arriver à destination il vit qu'il était dans une petite rue résidentielle, devant l'allée d'une jolie maison blanche au toit bleu.

``Et voila, tu es arrivé. Tu vas devoir y aller seul, je ne peux pas aller dans l'allée. Je sais que c'est dur à avaler tout ça d'un coup mais rassure toi, tu es en sécurité ici. On se voit à Poudlard``

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà transplané. Il se tourna vers la maison et s'engagea dans l'allée. Il vit la porte ouvrir et une femme en sortir. Elle était vraiment belle, petite, les cheveux blonds bouclés qui brillaient au soleil, la peau ivoire et des yeux bleu océan. Elle lui sourit, elle avait l'air épuisée. La femme vint à ses cotés et passa un bras autour de la taille de Harry et ils se dirigèrent dans la maison. Une fois arrivée la femme referma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci, l'air à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes.

``Ça va aller?`` demanda doucement Harry.

``Oui, le bouclier à été difficile à tenir c'est tout. Viens.``

Elle le prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. La femme s'assit sur le canapé et elle fit asseoir Harry sur la table à café en face d'elle.

``Harry écoutes moi c'est très important, tu dois répéter tout ce que je vais dire ok?``

``D'accord`` Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait confiance en la femme. Elle posa une main sur le coeur de Harry.

``Moi Harry James Potter``

``Moi Harry James Potter``

``Je place mon entière confiance en Tess Anna Gilmore``

``Je place mon entière confiance en Tess Anna Gilmore``

``Sa maison sera la mienne, et j'y serai chez moi``

``Sa maison sera la mienne, et j'y serai chez moi``

``Je me mets volontairement sous sa protection``

``Je me mets volontairement sous sa protection``

``Pour que tant qu'elle vivra, personne ne puisse me faire de mal``

``Pour que tant qu'elle vivra, personne ne puisse me faire de mal``

``Moi, Harry, je t'appartiens``

``Moi, Harry, je t'appartiens``

Harry sentit une chaleur se diffuser sur sa peau. Tess déboutonna sa chemise pour voir que le symbole en V du pendentif était illuminé sur son coeur, pour ensuite disparaître. Il regarda Tess mais vit que celle ci se prenait la tête entre les mains, au bord de l'évanouissement.

``Tess! Est ce que ça va?``

``Amènes moi à la cuisine s'il te plait. J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau``

Harry mit son bras autour de la taille de Tess et la supporta jusqu'à la cuisine. Après lui avoir indiqué les verres, Harry lui fit couler de l'eau et le lui tendit. Elle le but d'une traite. Elle sourit à Harry.

``Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller j'ai vu pire. Tu as sûrement beaucoup de questions. Je t'écoutes``

``Qu'est ce qu'on vient de faire?``

``Un très vieux et très puissant rituel de protection. En acceptant de me donner ta confiance, de ``m'appartenir`` en quelque sorte, tu créer un lien entre nous deux, et tu me permet de te protéger. J'aurais voulu te l'expliquer avant de le faire mais depuis que tu est parti de Privet Drive, ce n'est plus ta maison, tu étais en danger et je voulais le faire rapidement pendant que j'en avais la force.``

``Est ce qu'il y a que moi?``

``Non, vous êtes deux sous ma protection, mais je ne peux pas le faire à tous le monde. Ce sortilège me prend de l'énergie tout le temps pour vous protéger, si je le faisait sur trop de personnes j'en mourrait.``

``Où sommes nous?``

``Je préfère que tu ne le saches pas. La protection devrait bloquer la connexion que tu as avec Voldemort mais ne prenons aucun risque si tu veux bien. Tout ce que tu peux dire, c'est que tu es chez toi.``

``Chez moi?``

``Tu as même ta propre chambre fraîchement décorée`` dit Tess en riant.

Harry n'en revenait pas, une chambre, à lui. Pas l'ancienne chambre de quelqu'un d'autre, une bien à lui. Mais avant de s'attarder à ça il avait d'autres questions.

``Maugrey a dit que vous étiez une légende. Votre nom, Tess Anna Gilmore, je ne l'ai jamais entendu avant.``

``C'est parce que je tiens plus du mythe. La plupart des gens me croient morte, ce qui est à notre avantage parce que Voldemort le croit aussi. Au fait oublie les vous, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça, et si tu m'appelles madame Gilmore j'enlève ma protection et je te livres au mangemorts.``

``Compris`` dit Harry en riant. ``Maugrey a aussi dit que Voldemort avait peur de vo... Toi. C'est vrai?``

``Disons qu'il a peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Il ne comprend pas ma magie, qui est basé sur l'amour. Le seul fait que je donne de mon énergie pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même est inconcevable pour lui. Il ne sait pas jusqu'où irais mes pouvoirs. Il a peur de l'inconnu.``

Harry pensa à cela un instant quand il entendit des pas au deuxième étage.

``Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici?``

``Je te l'avais bien dit que vous étiez deux à être sous ma protection. Mais, Harry... La personne qui est en haut, tu l'as connais. La revoir ici va... Te faire un choc, je t'avertis.

``Qui est ce?``

``Tu peux venir!`` Dit Tess plus haut en direction du plafond.

Harry entendit les pas se déplacer, puis descendre l'escalier et se rapprocher. Harry vit quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine et fut en effet sous le choc. Harry sentit son coeur cogner contre sa poitrine. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. C'était tout simplement impossible... Comment? Il ne put que dire dans un souffle:

``Cédric...``

0o0o0o0o0

Alors vous avez aimé? Dites moi tout! Vous avez même droit au flammes si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez.

Prochain chapitre d'ici à une semaine.

-xox-

Tess

(1): Le symbole sur le pendentif est une référence à Roswell, une série que j'adorais étant adolescente. Les 5 points en forme de V comme ça:

* *

* *

*

Est le sceau royal d'Antar, la planète où mon personnages préféré, Tess, était reine. C'est en fait la constellation du Bélier. J'ai décidé de le réutiliser ici en l'honneur de ma très chère Tess, où d'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui ne vient pas de l'histoire originale, j'utilise Tess comme nom. Le titre de cette fic est le titre d'un épisode de cette saison où Tess découvre qu'elle est enceinte. J'aimais le lien avec la Tess de ma fic où elle accueille Harry chez elle comme si c'était son enfant et ça collait bien avec Harry quand il voit Cédric, Baby, it's you. Même si il ne le sais pas encore! Alors voilà!


	2. Explications

J'ai fait une erreur dans le disclaimer, la correction automatique à du embarquer parce que je l'avais écrit comme il faut, donc Harry Potter et tous ses amis et ennemis sont la propriétés de J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais par d'argent et ce disclaimer est valable pour tous les chapitres

J'avais dit que je publierais le suivant d'ici à une semaine mais bon hier je me suis coucher à 6 heures du matin parce que j'étais inspiré pour le premier donc je sentais que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je suis sure que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir publié le lendemain du premier chapitre.

Je tiens aussi à prévenir que cette histoire contiendra du slash. Homophobes il y a un bouton en haut à gauche de votre écran avec une flèche dessus, c'est le moment de l'utiliser.

J'avais dit aussi dans les précisions que rien n'avait changé dans le 6 sauf que Harry ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard. Je veux aussi ajouter qu'il n'y a pas eu le truc Harry-Ginny, j'ai jamais aimé ce couple et je ne l'aimerai jamais, chacun ses goûts

Dernière chose, je sais que l'année de naissance de Harry est 1980 et que comme dans le livre la fic devrait se passer autour des années 1997 mais utilisons notre imagination et le pouvoir des fan fictions pour que toutes la technologie de nos jours existent dans cette fic ok?

0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 2 - Explications

0o0o0o0o0

_Harry entendit les pas se déplacer, puis descendre l'escalier et se rapprocher. Harry vit quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine et fut en effet sous le choc. Harry sentit son coeur cogner contre sa poitrine. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. C'était tout simplement impossible... Comment? Il ne put que dire dans un souffle:_

_``Cédric...``_

0o0o0o0o0

Harry mit quelques secondes à émerger du choc initial. Cédric était mort à la fin de sa quatrième année, c'était Harry lui-même qui avait ramené son corps à Poudlard. Mais pourtant Cédric était bien là. Les mêmes yeux gris pétillants, le même sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Harry savait qu'il était impossible de ramener quelqu'un à la vie, mais il était pourtant certain que l'homme devant lui était bel et bien Cédric, il le sentait.

``Bonjour Harry, je sais que ça dois te faire peur de me vo...``

Cédric ne put finir sa phrase car Harry c'était jeté sur lui l'étreignant si fort qu'il eut du mal à respirer.

``Tu n'es pas mort`` souffla Harry dans le torse de Cédric. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Depuis plus de deux ans maintenant qu'il faisait des cauchemars où il revoyait la mort de Cédric. Avec tous les morts, toutes les peines, revoir Cédric faisait un bien fou à Harry. ``J'ai tellement eu de peine... Tu n'es pas mort``

``Je suis là Harry, je suis là, tout va bien aller maintenant.`` Dit doucement Cédric en caressant les cheveux d'Harry.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il croyait que Harry allait hurler de terreur, lui jeter une pluie de sortilèges pour détruire la chose que Harry croyait que Cédric serait. Il s'attendait à se répandre pendant des heures en explications. Que Harry ne lui adresse pas la parole pendant des jours, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il se jette dans ses bras! Puis Cédric repensa à cette nuit dans le cimetière, à l'expérience traumatisante qu'Harry avait du vivre là bas. 14 ans... C'est bien trop jeune pour être confronté à la mort. Tess lui avait aussi dit que Sirius le parrain de Harry était mort il y a un peu plus d'un an. Tant de morts autour d'un si jeune homme. Pas étonnant qu'il se raccroche à la seule personne qui n'est pas vraiment morte. Cédric continua à caresser le dos de Harry pendant plusieurs minutes, celui ci ne voulant pas lâcher Cédric de peur qu'il disparaisse. Ça ne posait aucun problème à Cédric, il le tiendrait là le temps qu'il faudrait. Après encore quelques minutes Harry finit par décrocher ses bras autour du torse de Cédric et rougit violemment à la pensée de ce qu'il avait fait. Il évita de croiser le regard de Cédric.

``Tu ne t'en va pas, hein?`` demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

``Je ne vais nul part,`` dit il en posant une main sur la joue de Harry. ``Promis``

Harry sourit et continua de regarder Cédric, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il voyait.

``Comment est ce possible?`` demanda Harry.

``Ça c'est à Tess qu'il faut le demander.``

``Il existe une pierre, Ledimira, qui peut ramener les morts à la vie mais elle ne fonctionne qu'une fois. La façon de la fabriquer s'est perdue il y a des siècles. Il en a existé une centaine à travers les âges, mais je crois que celle en ma possession est la dernière. Nous nous la transmettions dans ma famille de génération en génération. En attendant le moment propice, le moment où elle sauverais peut-être plus d'une vie.``

``Cette pierre a du attiré la convoitise non?``

``Les gens ne savaient pas qu'elle était en notre possession. Jusqu'à la génération de ma mère. Mon père était souvent absent, un jour il est parti comme ça, sans laisser d'adresse et sans être revenu nous voir, mais il a parlé de la pierre à Tom, son frère. Tom est un homme avide de pouvoir et de richesses, il nous harcelais pour qu'on lui donne fortune et capacités, il n'était pas un très grand sorcier et était plutôt du genre paresseux. Il a menacé de parler de la pierre si nous ne occupions pas de lui assurer ses vieux jours. Évidemment nous avons toujours refusé de se plier à son chantage.. Il est allé se vanter à tous le monde que nous avions la pierre de résurrection. Des gens de tous le pays se sont amenés chez nous, nous suppliant de faire revenir l'un des leurs mais nous ne pouvions pas, nous savions que cette pierre pourrait être d'une importance capitale pour la survie du monde. Ton histoire, Harry, était déjà une connue de tous. Nous ne croyions pas au décès de Voldemort, nous étions sûre qu'un jour il reviendrait et qu'il faudrait peut-être te ramener. Pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille ma mère a fait preuve de ruse. Nous avons créé une potion qui simulait les effets d'une étrange maladie, et une autre qui simulait la mort. Une fois que le médicomage me déclara ``morte`` ma mère utilisa l'antidote de la potion pour faire croire au gens qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à voir sa fille mourir, et qu'elle avait utilisé la pierre pour me ramener. Après ça les gens nous on laissés tranquille croyant la dernière des pierres Ledimira détruite à jamais. Deux ans plus tard ma mère a récité la prophétie qui nous a mis sur la voie, nous savions quand nous allions devoir utiliser la pierre.

_Un enfant naîtra le jour maudit de l'année de la double chance. Cet enfant mourra le jour où le seigneur des ténèbres renaîtra mais il sera ramené d'entre les morts, car il amènera le Seigneur des ténèbres vers sa chute et sera aux cotés de celui qui le tuera._

J'avais 17 ans quand ma mère est morte. L'été juste après Poudlard, par un des mangemorts croyant toujours à la puissance de Voldemort. Il voulait tuer les sorciers le plus susceptible de freiner l'ascension de Voldemort. Nous étions une famille de sorciers très puissante, comme tu as pu le voir. Dumbledore et moi avons penser que pour ma sécurité et pour que la prophétie se réalise il valait mieux que je m'exile là où personne ne pourra me trouver. Il a dit qu'il prendrait soin de toi Harry. Tu venais de terminer ta première année à Poudlard, à l'école tu étais en sécurité et tant que tu pouvais considérer la maison de ta tante comme ton foyer tu étais en sécurité là bas aussi. Ça m'a brisé le coeur de devoir te laisser chez... Ces gens ignobles mais rester avec moi à ce moment là était bien trop dangereux pour toi, moi, et pour l'avenir. Il fallait que la prophétie se réalise sinon nous laissions le monde entre les mains de Voldemort. La prophétie fut d'ailleurs un problème. Les concepts de ``chance`` et ``malédiction`` étaient bien différents d'une culture à une autre. Même dans le monde magique. Nous ne savions pas à quoi le jour maudit de l'année de la double chance faisait référence. Nous ne savions donc pas quel enfant il faudrait ramener le la mort, nous ne pouvions qu'attendre que la prophétie se réalise et laisser quelqu'un mourir le jour où Voldemort renaîtrait. Comme je l'ai dit je suis partie. Pendant cinq ans j'ai voyagé un peu partout en espérant que personne ne me trouverait. Cette année là Voldemort est revenu mais ça a prit un an avant que je le sache. Dès que j'ai su je suis allée voir Dumbledore qui m'a expliqué pour le Tournoi et qu'un de ses champions, Cédric Diggory était mort au cimetière juste avant le retour de Voldemort. Nous avons vérifier sa date de naissance: le 13 Mai 1977. Les deux 7, l'année de la double chance, il était né un vendredi, le seul vendredi 13 de l'année 1977, le jour maudit. Nous avions trouvé l'enfant de la prophétie. Nous sommes allés au cimetière et avec la pierre j'ai ramené Cédric. Pour qu'il soit à tes cotés le jour où tu détruiras Voldemort.

``Ça c'est pas encore fait. Il reste les horcruxes à détruire.`` soupira Harry. Fallait il vraiment que Cédric soit lui aussi embarquer dans cette histoire?

``Nous trouverons Harry, nous en avons déjà 2 de détruits, plus que 4! Mais laissons ces histoires déprimantes de coté un petit peu tu veux? Et si on allait te montrer ta nouvelle chambre?``

Harry retrouva son sourire instantanément. Il avait presque oublié sa chambre!

``Une chambre à moi...``

``Par Merlin ce que je déteste les moldus chez qui tu as habité!`` S'emporta Tess. Puis s'adressant à Cédric ``Il s'étonne d'avoir une chambre bien à lui! Tu savais qu'il l'ont enfermés pendant des années dans un placard a balai sous un escalier?``

``Tu n'es pas sérieuse là?`` demanda Cédric en fronçant les sourcils.

``Malheureusement oui. Au moins c'est terminé il n'aura plus jamais à allé chez ces horribles personnes! D'ailleurs une fois la visite de la maison terminé je vais te faire à manger. Parce que vois-tu Cédric, ces adorables moldus le nourrissaient quand ils leur en prenaient envie. Pas étonnant que tu ais la peau sur les os!``

``Calme toi Tess. Tu viens de le dire, il n'ira plus jamais là-bas. Il est bien maintenant. Viens Harry on va voir ta chambre!`` dit Cédric en tendant sa main à Harry. Celui ci l'a prit sans hésiter.

``C'est Cédric qui s'est occupé de la décoration pour ta chambre!`` Dit Tess de bien meilleure humeur en voyant le sourire de Harry.

``Mais si tu ne l'aimes pas tu n'as qu'à le dire, on peux la changer`` lui dit Cédric.

``Donc nous sommes à la cuisine, là la salle à manger et tout à l'heure nous étions au salon. Dans ce couloir il y a une salle de bains et ma chambre..`` expliqua Tess. ``Vos chambres à vous sont au deuxième. Ici il y a la salle de jeux, avec un cinéma maison, des tonnes de DVD je t'ai acheté la Playstation 3 et la Wii aussi, il va peut-être falloir montré à Cédric comment s'en servir. T'aurais du le voir essayer de faire fonctionner le lecteur DVD la première fois, c'étais vraiment marrant! Donc ici c'est la deuxième salle de bains, la votre en fait. Ici la chambre de Cédric à coté de la tienne.``

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de Cédric pour y découvrir une pièce claire, sobrement meublée. Il y avait des posters d'équipes de Quidditch, des groupes de musique aussi. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Harry fut l'immense bibliothèque qui faisait un mur complet. Il y avait pleins de livres et des tonnes de cd ainsi qu'une chaîne stéréo.

``J'adore`` souffla Harry.

``Attend de voir la tienne...`` dit Tess joyeusement.

Harry se laissa amener vers la dernière pièce au fond du couloir. Dessus il y avait une feuille écrit; Bienvenue chez toi Harry! Celui-ci fut émut d'une telle attention, il n'était pas habitué d'être accepté quelque part autre que Poudlard ou le Terrier. Il posa la main sur la poignée et entra dans sa chambre. Il vit tout de suite qu'elle était aux couleurs de Gryffondor, rouge et or, ce qu'il adorait. Sur les murs il y avait plusieurs posters d'équipes de Quidditch. Il sursauta quand il vit sur une des affiches, lui-même entrain d'attraper un vif d'or. Sur un autre mur lui et toute son équipe de Quidditch et d'autres photo de ses amis. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un ordinateur qui semblait récent et flambant neuf. Juste à coté de l'ordinateur une grande bannière de Gryffondor ornait le mur. Ça lui rappelait Poudlard mais avec une touche bien à lui. Cédric avait su le cerner avec brio il devait le reconnaître. Il adorait sa chambre.

``Elle est géniale!`` s'exclama Harry.

``Tu es sûr? Parce qu'il ne faut pas te gêner tu sais, si il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes tu n'as qu'à le dire.`` Dis Cédric.

``Tu rigoles? C'est parfait! Merci`` Dit Harry en allant serrer Cédric pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il fallait qu'il arrête cette mauvaise habitude, il allait énerver Cédric si il n'arrêtait pas de se jeter dans ses bras comme une gamine pré pubère. Mais Cédric ne fit aucun commentaire et serra tout de suite Harry en retour.

``De rien`` lui souffla t'il dans les cheveux.

``Et nous allons te déstabilisé encore une fois en te nourrissant! Si si! Tu vas avoir droit à de la nourriture! Tu as faim?``

``Oui, beaucoup en fait.`` répondit Harry

``Viens à la cuisine alors je vais vous faire à dîner.``

``On te rejoint`` dit Cédric. ``Alors tu tiens le choc?`` demanda t'il à Harry.

``C'est beaucoup de trucs, dire que ce matin je m'inquiétais pour mes 17 ans... Mais maintenant ça va. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. J'ai une chambre, j'ai une maison et... Je suis content que Tess t'ai ramené.``

Cédric sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry avant de le serrer contre lui. Harry se blottit automatiquement dans les bras de Cédric, il se sentait tellement bien là.

``Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir`` souffla Cédric. ``Viens on va manger`` Ajouta t'il en lui prenant la main.

Harry suivit Cédric sa main dans la sienne et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre. Il sourit.

Il était chez lui.

0o0o0o0o0

Et voila pour le chapitre 2, un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose c'est vrai mais qui était essentiel en explications. Cédric a quand même été ramené à la vie, il fallait un minimum d'explications!

Prochain chapitre: l'anniversaire de Harry!

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, pour savoir si vous l'aimez assez pour que je continue!

Prochain chapitre au plus tôt demain si je suis encore super inspirée au plus tard dans une semaine!

Au fait 1 review, 1 favoris et 6 alertes! Je suis super contente!!!!

xox

Tess

p.s. Le V en étoile de Antar n'a pas marché dans le dernier chapitre comme vous avec pu le voir, mais bon vous avez compris le principe!


	3. Un anniversaire spécial

Tout d'abord vous avez failli me donner une crise cardiaque à 21 ans! Je poste hier et aujourd'hui je me lève 8 reviews en une nuit! Je suis très contente et ça m'inspire! D'ailleurs... 12 reviews, 9 favoris et 16 alertes en 3 jours... Franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire... À part que vous êtes les meilleurs!

J'étais censé updater hier mais j'ai cherché mon HP7 partout parce que j'avais besoin d'une info et je l'ai pas trouvé j'ai télécharger une version du net (je vous rappelle que j'ai la copie originale donc pas taper, c'est juste qu'elle est momentanément hors de ma portée) mais malheureusement c'était une mauvaise traduction du livre. Mais je vais bien remettre la main dessus un de ses jours. Ensuite j'ai voulu continuer cet après midi mais j'ai été débordée, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'habitude j'ai rien à faire mais bon là j'écris et j'espère bien l'envoyer avant de me coucher.

Sur ce continuons donc cette histoire qui a bien l'air de vous plaire!

0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 3 - Un anniversaire spécial

0o0o0o0o0

Harry ouvrit tranquillement les yeux et sa première impression fut qu'il était à Poudlard. Et donc que tout ce qui s'était passé hier étais qu'un rêve. Puis il émergea totalement du sommeil et vit qu'il n'était finalement pas à Poudlard mais dans sa chambre chez Tess. Il n'avait pas rêvé! Tess, sa nouvelle maison sa chambre, Cédric... _Cédric! _Harry sortit se son lit à toute vitesse et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Tess se promenait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce s'affairant à préparer des gaufres tandis que Cédric était accoudé au comptoir et buvant un jus d'orange.

``Tu es bien là`` murmura Harry

``Bien sur que je suis là, où voulait tu que je sois?`` répondit Cédric avec un sourire.

``J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé...`` dit Harry en s'assoyant à coté de lui.

``Tu rêves de moi? Je suis flatté!``

``Je suis sur que de ton ``vivant``, tout le monde rêvait de toi.``

``Chez les autres ça ne m'intéresse pas...``

Harry n'eut pas le temps de le questionner sur le sens de cette phrase car Tess, qui venait de remarquer sa présence entre deux gaufres, les interrompit.

``Oh bonjour poussin! Tu as bien dormi?`` dit elle en posant une assiette avec pas moins de quatre gaufres devant lui.

``Oui, merci`` répondit Harry en dévorant les gaufres.

``Au fait, je voulais te parler d'un truc. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire une fête demain pour ton anniversaire. Tu sais avec tes amis comme Ron et Hermione. En fait tu peux inviter qui tu veux mais je te demanderais de ne pas trop inviter de monde, c'est quand même censé être un lieu secret.``

``Ça serait génial! Je veux juste Ron, Hermione et les Weasley, ils ont toujours été un peu une famille.``

``Parfait pour la liste, je vais les inviter tout à l'heure.``

``Super! Ils seront tous très content de te revoir Cédric`` Dit Harry avec entrain jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le malaise chez Tess et Cédric. ``Quoi!``

``Harry, mon trésor, Cédric ne pourra pas assister à la fête, il devra rester dans sa chambre.``

``Mais pourquoi?``

``Parce qu'à part Dumbledore, Clark et Rory, deux amis très proches de moi, Cédric, toi et moi, Personne ne sait que j'ai ramené Cédric et il faut que ça reste, disons, entre nous. Cédric est en quelque sorte notre arme secrète, Voldemort ne s'attend pas à le revoir et si il découvre quelque chose au sujet de la prophétie Cédric sera en danger, il saura que je n'ai pas utilisé cette pierre pour rien, que c'était important dans la victoire de notre camp.``

``C'est injuste que tu doives rester là haut tout seul alors qu'il y a une fête en bas.``

``Ce n'est pas grave du tout, je lirai, où écouterai de la musique avec les écouctreurs.``

``Écouteurs mon chou, et puis je me suis arrangé pour que tu puisses venir au mariage après-demain``

``C'est vrai? Comment?`` s'exclama Cédric, ravi.

``Polynectar.``

``Mais alors pourquoi ne pas lui en donner pour demain?`` demanda Harry

``Parce que demain nous serons en petit comité, ça serait louche, par contre au mariage il y aura tellement d'invités que vous passerez tous les deux inaperçus!``

``Tous les deux?`` demanda Harry.

``Oui, toi aussi pour le mariage tu sera sous polynectar, bien sur aucun des invités n'est mangemort mais nous ne prenons aucun risque, mais tes amis sauront. Bon parlant de tes amis je vais aller envoyer les invitations pour ta fête, mangez pendant que c'est chaud il y en a d'autres dans le plat qui est là bas.``

``Je crois qu'elle veut m'engraisser pour me manger`` dit Harry à la blague. ``Cédric... Alors ça veut dire que tes parents... Ils ne savent pas?``

``Non... Mais après la défaite de tu-sais-qui, ne me regarde pas comme ça je sais que tu réussiras, je pourrai leur parler, si ma mère ne tombe pas dans les pommes et que mon père ne fait pas de crise cardiaque. C'est fou ce que ramener des morts à la vie peut donner comme effet sur les gens!``

``Ça fait un an que tu es ici... Tu ne te sens pas un peu... Seul?``

``Tess est vraiment une femme géniale, et puis ses amis, Clark et Rory, il sont aurors, eux aussi sont super sympa, ils viennent me voir de temps en temps. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais hâte que tu ai tes !7 ans et que tu viennes ici. J'ai beaucoup penser à toi pendant cette année...``

``À moi?``

``Oui, je...``

``Bon les invitations sont envoyées! Tu m'aideras à décorer Cédric?``

``Bien sur!``

``Je vais vous aider`` dit Harry.

``Pas question chéri! C'est pour ton anniversaire!``

``N'essaie pas de la contredire c'est peine perdue!`` dit Cédric ``Comme c'est demain ton anniversaire tu devrais t'amuser, viens on va écouter un film tous les deux.``

Ce que c'est bien les anniversaires, pensa Harry.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry se réveilla encore une fois avec l'impression qu'il était à Poudlard, mais cette fois ci il émergea beaucoup plus vite. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour découvrir que tout le salon avait été décoré et qu'il y avait une grande banderole marqué ``Joyeux Anniversaire Harry!`` dessus. Harry sourit jusqu'au oreilles.

``Tu aimes?`` demanda Cédric qui était arrivé derrière lui.

Harry sursauta mais se tourna rapidement vers Cédric toujours aussi souriant.

``J'adores!``

``Bon anniversaire`` murmura Cédric avant d'embrasser le front de Harry.

Harry se senti rougir violemment mais Cédric n'en fit pas grand cas, il prit la main de Harry.

``Viens, Tess a terminé le petit déjeuner``

Après que Tess ai crié joyeux anniversaire en le voyant, le couvrant de câlins par la même occasion et qu'ensuite il finit son petit-déjeuner, Tess lui dit d'aller s'habiller car ses invités arriveraient bientôt. Il allait redescendre quand il entendit la sonnette de l'entrée. Harry vit Cédric monter les escaliers.

``Amuses-toi bien. Viens me voir ce soir quand ça sera terminer, j'ai un cadeau pour toi`` dit il en caressant la joue d'Harry avec son pouce. Puis il alla dans sa chambre.

Harry se sentit rougir encore une fois, autre mauvaise habitude à perdre, arrêter de rougir comme une écolière groupie dès que Cédric le touche, ça devenait humiliant.

Harry descendit les escaliers et la première chose qu'il entendit fut le cri de joie d'Hermione en le voyant et il vit sa masse de cheveux bruns filer vers lui pour le serrer dans une prise d'ours. Ron le salua, Mme Weasley le serra elle aussi très fort et ce fut une suite de bons voeux d'anniversaires et d'accolades. Après avoir discuter de leur été, et que Harry raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux jours (hormis Cédric, bien entendu). Alors que Harry allait ouvrir ses cadeaux, des flammes apparurent dans la cheminée et quelqu'un que Harry n'avait jamais vu entra au salon.

``Clark! Mon chou mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?`` demanda Tess

``Scrimgeour veut venir.``

``Mais pourquoi ça?``

``Il veut donner leur parties de l'héritage de Dumbledore à Harry, Ron et Hermione.``

``Ça attendra à demain, là c'est l'anniversaire de Harry``

``Il savait que tu allais dire ça et il a dit qu'il voulait que ça soit aujourd'hui, pendant et je cites: que les sales gamins sont tous les trois au même endroit.``

``Comment il a osé les appelés?¨¨

¨¨Pour qu'on soit tous là tu parles! C'est qu'ils ont du observer les objets à la loupe mais que le délai de 31 jours est passé, comme ils n'ont rien trouvés ils doivent nous rendre les objets de l'héritage!`` fulmina Hermione

``Ah et puis on s'en fou! Que ce vieux sénile vienne si il en a envie! J'autorise Rufus Scrimgeour à entrer dans ma demeure!``

Clark retourna dans la cheminée et revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagner du ministre. Tess ne dit rien mais lui jeta un regard noir. Après que Scrimgeour fit une scène à propos des relations que Harry, Ron et Hermione entretenait avec Dumbledore, Scrimgeour remit à regret l'héritage de Dumbledore. Le livre ``Les contes de Beedle Le Barde`` à Hermione, le déluminateur à Ron et finalement Harry fut déçu de voir que le seul objet que Dumbledore lui ai laissé, l'épée de Gryffondor, le ministère refusait de la lui donner. Même Tess ne réussit pas à le faire plier et Merlin savait comme elle faisait peur quand elle était en colère. Dès que Scrimgeour fut parti Tess dit ``J'interdit à Rufus Scrimgeour d'entrer dans ma demeure``. Ensuite Clark l'a serra dans ses bras mais Harry vit que Clark glissait quelque chose dans la poche de Tess. Puis il partit.

Tess retrouva après ça, comme le reste des invités, meilleure humeur. Harry déballa tous ses cadeaux et Tess amena le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé. L'énorme gâteau trois étages était au chocolat avec des vifs d'ors en sucre dessus. Et il était un pur délice.

Harry avait adoré sa fête et il était très content de voir ses amis mais il devait bien avoué qu'il avait hâte qu'ils partent pour qu'il puisse allez voir Cédric. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser mais Cédric lui avait beaucoup manqué aujourd'hui et il avait hâte de le revoir. Quand finalement Mme Weasley partit après une dernière étreinte Harry ferma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers Tess.

``C'était vraiment génial, merci beaucoup Tess.`` Dit Harry en souriant.

``Je suis tellement contente que ça t'ai plu!`` répondit Tess en le serrant très fort contre elle. ``Et si tu allais voir Cédric pendant que je ranges tout ça?``

``Tu ne veux pas que je t'aides?`` proposa Harry.

``Hors de question, files!`` ordonna Tess.

Harry sourit, prit une part de gâteau pour Cédric et alla vers sa chambre.

``Salut, je t'ai apporté le gâteau de Tess, c'est le meilleur de tout le monde entier!`` dit Harry joyeusement en s'assoyant sur le lit de Cédric.

``Alors c'étais bien? Tu t'es amusé?`` S'enquit Cédric en prenant une bouchée de sa part de gâteau.

``Oui, beaucoup, mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois là.``

``J'aurais aimé être là pour ton anniversaire``

``Il reste encore 30 minutes à mon anniversaire, tu les passes avec moi?``

``Bien sur! D'ailleurs comme je te l'ai dit j'ai un cadeau pour toi! Mais avant j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te donner. J'ai entendu la conversation avec Scrimgeour tout à l'heure. Premièrement, laisse le faire, ce gars là est un con. Deuxièmement je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il garde quelque chose que Dumbledore t'a laissé, mais bon, si ça peut te consoler il t'a laissé quelque chose d'autre. Il me l'a confié avant sa mort en me disant de te le remettre quand nous nous verrions de nouveau. Tiens voila.``

Harry prit la boite que Cédric lui tendait et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un vif d'or.

``Il a dit que c'était le premier que tu ai attrapé. Il m'a dit de te dire deux choses par apport à ça, que quand tu lirais son message il fallait que tu penses à ton pouvoir spécial contre Tu-sais-qui et aussi à la seule chose que Tu-sais-qui ne ferait jamais. Voila.``

Harry observa le vif d'or pendant plusieurs minutes. Comme d'habitude il n'avait aucune idée du message que Dumbledore avait voulu lui faire passer mais il se dit qu'il trouverait bien. Il regarda Cédric qui s'était rassit sur son lit et qui tenait un petit paquet emballé. Harry délaissa le vif d'or tout de suite et sourit.

``Joyeux anniversaire Harry`` dit Cédric en lui tendant le présent.

Harry prit le cadeau soigneusement et le déballa. À l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique pendentif représentant un lion avec son oeil en rubis, le tout monté sur une belle chaîne argent.

``C'est magnifique`` murmura Harry en passant délicatement ses doigts sur le bijou. ``Met le moi`` dit il en le sortant de la boite et en le tendant à Cédric.

Cédric ouvrit la chaîne la passa autour du cou de Harry et la referma. Il passa ses bras autour du corps de Harry et le serra contre lui. Harry laissa automatiquement tomber sa tête vers l'arrière sur l'épaule de Cédric. Puis Harry se tourna de sorte à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Cédric et de l'enlacer.

``Merci`` souffla Harry dans le cou de Cédric

``Je suis content que ça te plaise`` répondit Cédric en enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux en batailles d'Harry.

Cédric s'allongea sur son lit, entraîna Harry avec lui. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment, Harry la tête contre le torse de Cédric. Puis Cédric regarda le visage de Harry et vit qu'il s'était endormi. Il resta là à l'observer un instant. Comme il lui avait manqué ce jeune homme. Cédric se rappela de sa dernière année à Poudlard, du tournoi, de ce garçon qui, malgré ses 14 ans, lui donnait des bouffées d'envies. Il n'avait pas osé se rapprocher, Harry était trop jeune. Il se souvient encore du conseil qu'il avait donné à Harry pour l'oeuf, d'aller dans la salle de bains des préfets. Comment il avait du retenir chaque parcelle de son corps pour ne pas le rejoindre dans ce bain. Comme il avait eu peur quand Krum avait pointé sa baguette sur Harry dans le labyrinthe. Il se souvint du regard de Dumbledore après l'épreuve de l'eau, le vieil homme avait compris. Si ça avait été possible ça serait Harry qui aurait été à la place de Cho. Au bal, Harry était tellement beau dans son costume du soir, il aurait tellement voulu danser avec lui.

Mais maintenant c'étais différent, Harry avait grandit, il était majeur maintenant et il était toujours aussi séduisant. Peut-être même plus, il a cette fougue et une certaine maturité qu'il n'avait pas à 14 ans. Du garçon timide et mal dans sa peau était devenu un jeune homme beau, confiant. Le leader de la résistance.

Peut-être que finalement il avait une chance.

0o0o0o0o0

Tess monta au deuxième et que la porte de Harry n'était pas fermé. Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre et vit que Harry n'y était pas. Elle alla voir dans la chambre de Cédric et vit par la porte entrouvert que les deux étaient endormis, Harry bien calé et emmitouflé dans les bras de Cédric. Tess sourit, prit une couverture et la posa sur les deux corps endormis.

Tess alla vers la porte, se tournant une dernière fois pour voir le sourire paisible sur le visage de Cédric. Elle sourit à nouveau et referma la porte doucement.

0o0o0o0o0

Fin chapitre 3!

Ne taper pas Tess pour avoir interrompu les moments Harry/Cédric... 2 fois! Elle ne savait pas! Elle a pas fait exprès je vous jure je la connais!

Je sais la fête n'est pas beaucoup détaillé mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire et je voulais concentrer mes efforts sur le fluff Harry/Cédric.

La scène avec Scrimgeour n'est pas beaucoup détaillé non plus mais ça c'était voulu, puisque qu'elle est presque pareille au bouquin j'allais pas pomper le texte du livre!

Et là bon sang il est 3:30 du mat je suis plus que claquée alors je vais au dodo.

Prochain chapitre le mariage de Fleur et Bill!

Continuer de m'envoyer vos belles reviews SVP elles me donnent des ailes!

xox tout plein à mes gentils lecteurs!

Tess


	4. Vif d'or, Polynectar et Mariage!

19 reviews, vous avez battu mon record , l'autre, Solitude à deux, ayant eu 17 reviews, sauf que Solitude à deux, je l'ai posté sur un autre site aussi et ensemble elle a eu 40 reviews, vous êtes à mi-chemin de mon recors total et absolu!

D'abord je vais répondre à 2 questions qu'il y avait dans les review:

1) celinesLineCLine (jel'ai écrit comme ça parce que de l'autre ça ne passe pas sur .) a demandé ceci. De quelle région es tu?

Je suis du Québec, voila pourquoi il y a un décalage quand je dis je vais poster ce soir, pour vous ça veut dire au beau milieu de la nuit. Et aussi c'est pour ça que j'ai utiliser l'expression ``écouter un film`` pour nous c'est normal mais comme je l'avais dit à celinesLineCLine il est évident que c'est une erreur, j'aurais du écrire ``allons regarder un film``

2) MissTic m'a demander ceci et comme je ne pouvais lui répondre en privé je le fais ici. Cédric a t-il vraiment les yeux gris où est ce ton fantasme ? Non pas que ça me dérange, j'adore les yeux gris.

Donc comme décrit dans le livre GOF Cédric a bel et bien les yeux gris, même Robert Pattinson, l'homme qui le joue au ciné, a les yeux gris, d'ailleurs si tu aimes les yeux gris va voir la couverture du GQ américain d'avril avec Robert dessus, tu verras par toi même a quel point il en a de très jolis!

Donc voila pour les questions.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review, je suis très heureuse! Ça me pousse à écrire plus vite parce que je sais que des gens aime mon histoire et attendent la suite avec impatience.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 4: Vif d'or, Polynectar et Mariage

0o0o0o0o0

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement et se sentit étrangement bien. Il vit tout de suite à la couleur des murs qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Cédric. Il bougea un peu la tête pour voir qu'il était bien au chaud dans les bras de Cédric. Celui ci était toujours endormi et Harry put l'observer un peu. L'air paisible qui s'affichait sur le visage de Cédric. Son torse qui se relève légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. La manière qu'il avait de tenir Harry serré contre lui. Harry reposa sa tête sur le torse de Cédric, relaxant au son de son coeur qui battait. Harry ré ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure sur la magnifique montre que Tess lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà assez donné! 11:00. Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, le mariage était à 13:00! Il avait dormi pendant 11 heures!

``Cédric, réveille toi, il faut se préparer pour le mariage.`` dit Harry en secouant légèrement Cédric jusqu'à qu'il ouvre les yeux.

``Bonjour toi!`` dit il en souriant. ``Tu as bien dormi?

``Oui, très bien même. Mais le mariage est dans deux heures, il faut se préparer.``

``Viens, on va aller voir Tess, elle doit avoir nos costumes puisque que ça ne sera pas nos corps qui iront au mariage.``

Harry acquiesça. Il s'assura qu'il avait toujours le cadeau de Cédric autour du cou, pris son vif d'or sur la table de chevet et suivit Cédric jusqu'à la cuisine où, comme d'habitude, Tess faisait à manger.

``Hé les marmottes! Vous avez bien dormi?``demanda Tess joyeusement en préparant une salade au poulet pour déjeuner.

``Oui très bien, tu as nos costumes pour le mariage?``

``Bien sur, mais manger avant je vais aller finir le polynectar avec les cheveux que Clark m'a donné hier. Clark ne viendra pas au mariage mais personne ne le saura car ce sera toi Cédric qui sera dans la peau de Clark, alors n'oublies pas Clark Stevens, 26 ans, auror, jovial et sympathique avec tout le monde et n'oublie pas que Clark est un séducteur, essaie de draguer un peu au mariage pour donner le change. Pour Harry, Clark est allé jusqu'au Canada pour te trouver quelqu'un qu'il serait sur que personne ne connaîtrait. Tu es Derek Scott, tu travailles au Département de la coopération magique internationale au Ministère de la magie du Canada, tu es un ami de la famille de Fleur mais soit évasif sur tes relations avec eux. Tu as 24 ans. Pour le reste c'est comme tu veux.``

``D'accord`` dit Harry, espérant qu'il serait assez doué en improvisation pour qu'il n'y ai pas de soupçons. Il regarda distraitement le vif d'or toujours dans sa boîte.

``Ah tu lui as remis le vif d'or Cédric? Alors qu'est ce que ça donne?`` demanda Tess

``Il ne l'a pas encore touché`` dit Cédric

``Il faut que je le touches?`` demanda Harry

``Tu ne sais pas? Les vifs d'or on des mémoires de chair.`` dit Cédric ``Personne ne leur touche avec une main nue depuis la fabrication jusqu'au moment où il est lancé. Parce que les vifs d'or sont ensorcelés pour être marqué par le premier humain qui le touche, en cas que sa capture soit contestée.``

Harry sentit son coeur battre très fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tendait les doigts vers la petite balle d'or. Mais il fut déçu de voir que rien ne se produisit.

``Attends`` dit Tess ``C'est le vif d'or de ton premier match non? Je me souvient de ce match c'étais à ma dernière année, tu as pratiquement avalé le vif d'or!``

Harry regarda Tess, elle avait raison. Il savait qu'il allait avoir l'air con mais il m'y quand même le vif d'or dans sa bouche. Quand il le retira il vit l'écriture fine de Dumbledore sur la balle. ``Je m'ouvre au terme`` y avait-il écrit.

``Je m'ouvre au terme, mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire?``

``C'est vrai que Dumbledore n'était pas connu pour la clarté de ses propos`` dit Tess. ``Bon allez on verra ça plus tard! Mangez, je vais ajouter les cheveux au polynectar et après vous vous changerez.

Après qu'ils eus terminé de manger Tess leur ramena la bouillie grisâtre du polynectar.

``On ne doit quand même pas avaler ça?`` demanda Cédric dégoûté.

``Il faut souffrir pour ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre!`` lança Tess

``À quoi ça a servi qu'on mange avant? C'est clair qu'on va être malade.``

``Et je ne veux pas te décourager mais c'est aussi dégoûtant que l'apparence et l'odeur le laisse présager.`` ajouta Harry

``Tu en a déjà pris?`` s'étonna Cédric.

``Oui, pendant ma deuxième année... Longue histoire.``

``Et de qui avais tu pris l'apparence?``

``Goyle``

``Quoi? Goyle?``

``Je te l'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire. Je t'expliquerai. Aurons nous du polynectar de plus, une fois l'heure passée?`` demanda Harry à Tess

``Polynectar un peu spécial de ma concoction, son effet dure 24 heures. Ok les gars, vos vêtements seront trop petits quand vous allez vous transformer, surtout toi Harry alors prenez vos costumes, allez dans vos chambres, déshabiller vous (du calme mesdames!) et ensuite prenez le polynectar. Et n'oubliez pas de vous peigner!``

Harry et Cédric prirent chacun la housse à vêtements que Tess leur tendait et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre avec leur verre de polynectar. Juste avant d'entrer dans sa chambre Harry fit à Cédric un sourire encourageant et entra dans sa chambre. Il posa son costume sur le lit et à conte coeur il but le polynectar qui avait un goût encore plus horrible que dans ses souvenirs. Quand il sentit la transformation terminée il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. C'était une sensation vraiment bizarre. Il avait devant lui un homme grand, cheveux blonds assez courts, avec des yeux bleus intenses. L'homme était séduisant, ça c'était certain. Harry se tourna pour prendre son costume, pantalon et veste noir avec une chemise bleu indigo qui mettait ses nouveaux yeux en valeurs. En ajustant le col de sa chemise il vit Cédric dans le reflet du miroir. Ou plutôt il vit Cédric dans le corps de Clark. L'homme était identique à celui qu'il avait vu la veille, très grand, dans les 6 pieds 2 pouces, les cheveux bruns foncés, presque noir et des yeux verts. Cédric était habillé avec un pantalon et une veste gris foncés et une chemise rose qui contrastait avec ses cheveux. Il avait, comme lui, laissé tomber la cravate.

``Très classe`` dit Harry impressionné. ¨¨Et moi, je suis comment?`` demanda il en se regardant de nouveau dans la glace.

``Bof... C'est bien, mais je préfère ton corps à toi.``

Harry vit apparaître des rougeurs sur les joues de Derek. Par Merlin! Même avec un autre corps il était incapable de se contrôler.

``Viens, Tess doit nous attendre`` marmonna Harry évitant le regard de Cédric.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée mais s'arrêtèrent tous les deux au milieu du salon.

``Wouah...`` dirent ils à l'unisson.

Tess les attendait comme prévu. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon relâché très glamour et elle portait une robe sans bretelles violet foncé avec de la dentelle noire en haut de la robe.

``Tu es magnifique Tess`` dit Cédric.

``Vraiment superbe`` ajouta Harry.

``Merci! Vous aussi vous êtes tous beaux! Bon allons y, seul Merlin sait ce que Molly pourrait nous faire si nous arrivions en retard!``

0o0o0o0o0

Le mariage se passa sans anicroche, tout le monde à dit oui quand il le fallait. Maintenant l'ambiance était à la fête. Personne ne semblait avoir de soupçons sur l'identité de Harry et Cédric faisait un Clark très crédible, peut-être même un peu trop, selon Harry, quand il vit le nombre de femmes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Mais Harry décida de ruminer sa jalousie en silence, Cédric avait le droit de parler à qui il voulait, il n'avait pas à être avec Harry 24 heures sur 24. Mais même en sachant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être amer, en trois jours il était devenu si proche de Cédric, il se sentait tellement bien avec lui et plus proche il était mieux Harry se sentait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse a part son béguin pour Cho qui fut un échec total. Quand il regardait Cédric il sentait quelque chose qui était tout simplement incomparable avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir un jour pour Cho. Quand il avait rencontrer Cédric à 14 ans il était peut-être simplement trop jeune, mais aujourd'hui... Les sentiments ont changés, les désirs aussi, Harry le savait, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ça, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre Cédric. Tout mais pas lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas l'objet de celles-ci se rapprocher de lui.

``As quoi tu penses?`` demanda Cédric

``A rien d'important`` dit Harry en se forçant à sourire.

``Alors accepterais tu de m'offrir une danse?`` demanda Cédric.

``Tu es certain? Tu ne risques pas de froisser les jolies femmes qui n'attendent que ça?``

``Je m'en contre fiche. Tess m'a dit qu'il fallait que l'on me voit en train de draguer, elle n'a pas spécifier avec qui.``

``Mais n'oublies pas que tu es dans le corps de Clark``

``Il est bisexuel, tout le monde le sait. Il... Disons qu'il avait démontré un intérêt.. Envers moi, mais je lui ai fais savoir que je n'étais pas intéressé et il n'a jamais insisté, nous sommes amis maintenant.``

Harry mit quelques secondes à absorber ce que Cédric venait de lui dire. Clark avait été intéressé par Cédric? Harry regarda le corps de Clark, si Cédric avait dit non à un homme comme Clark comment lui pourrait il avoir la moindre chance? Non pas qu'il y ai sérieusement songé mais quand même, ça lui faisait un peu mal.

``Je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà amoureux, et que j'attendrais cette personne aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.``

Cette fois ci Harry eu l'impression de recevoir une claque en plaine figure. Cédric était déjà amoureux... Comme il avait été stupide de croire que l'attachement de Cédric envers lui n'avait été autre que de l'amitié. Harry sentit son coeur battre trop fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avalait difficilement la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

``Alors... Tu viens danser?``

Harry releva la tête pour voir que le ton de la musique avait changé, il passait maintenant une chanson moldue que Harry avait déjà entendu quelques fois. Il se força à sourire, ne voulant pas que Cédric voie à quel point il était bouleversé, et acquiesça. Il prit la main de Cédric et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse où plusieurs couples dansait déjà C'était bizarre pour Harry parce que dans le corps de Derek il était beaucoup plus grand. Cédric prit une des mains de Harry et la posa sur sa hanche et après avoir déposer sa propre main sur la hanche de Harry il prit sa main dans la sienne et il commencèrent à danser. Les paroles de la chanson commencèrent et Harry fit particulièrement attention à elles._Find Me HereSpeak To MeI want to feel youI need to hear youYou are the lightThat's leading meTo the place where I find peace are the strength, that keeps me are the hope, that keeps me are the light to my are my purpose...you're can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?You calm the storms, and you give me hold me in your hands, you won't let me steal my heart, and you take my breath you take me in? Take me deeper now?How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?Cause you're all I want, You're all I needYou're everything,everythingYou're all I want your all I needYou're everything, 're all I want you're all I 're everything, everythingYou're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

Harry tenta de ravaler ses larmes alors que la chanson se terminait. Il sentit Cédric se rapprocher de son oreille.

``Harry, je...`` chuchota t'il mais il fut interrompu.

*Quelque chose de grand et argenté vint, tombant par la verrière au-dessus du plancher de danse. Gracieux et brillant, le lynx débarqua légèrement au milieu des danseurs étonnés. Les têtes tournèrent, car les plus proches gelèrent absurdement en dansant. Puis la bouche du Patronus ouverte au loin, parla avec la voix forte, profonde, lente de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

`` Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent.``*

0o0o0o0o0

En moins de cinq secondes Tess se dirigea vers eux et les emmenèrent à l'écart, suivit d'une femme au teint pâle, aux longs cheveux brun et aux yeux bleus.

``Qu'est ce qu'on fait Tess, on va au ministère?`` demanda la jeune femme.

``Non Rory, je crois que c'est trop tard pour le Ministère, il l'a déjà pris. Il faut aller à Poudlard et les empêcher de prendre l'école.`` Puis se tournant vers Cédric ``Allez à la maison, restez y, n'ouvrez à personne. Cédric, prend soin de lui il est sous ta responsabilité!``

Et d'un coup de vent elle partit avec Rory. Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir les gens courir partout pour s'enfuir avant de sentir que Cédric transplantait avec lui. Arrivés à la maison il ne put que s'écrouler sur le canapé, sous le choc. Le Ministre de la magie était mort, le Ministère était entre les mains de Voldemort.

``Ça va? Tu n'as rien? Harry!`` demanda Cédric d'une voix paniquée.

``Oui... Ça va, je suis juste sous le choc.``

``Je sais... Le Ministère... Écoutes Harry, c'étais le bordel au mariage, je vais y retourner...``

``Non!`` Cria Harry. ``Il y a peut-être des mangemorts, c'est trop dangereux Tess nous a dit de rester ici!`` Il paniquait, il avait du mal a respiré.

``Il le faut Harry, je dois aller les aider, fais comme Tess à dit d'accord? Restes ici et n'ouvre à personne, promet le.``

``Promis`` souffla Harry, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

``Je vais revenir`` chuchota Cédric en lui embrassant le front.

Puis il disparu.

0o0o0o0o0

L'attente fut interminable pour Harry. Tout le long il tient son pendentif offert par Cédric très fort dans sa main. Ça faisait près de quatre heures qu'il était partit quand il entendit quelqu'un transplaner. Il se retourna pour voir Tess et Rory. Mais sitôt arrivée Tess s'écroula au sol, épuisée. Harry se précipita vers elle, son teint était livide et ses yeux, ordinairement d'un bleu océan intense, étaient d'un bleu fade.

``Et Poudlard?`` demanda Harry.

``Nous sommes arrivés à temps, Poudlard est sauf, des nouvelles barrières de sécurité protège l'école, les mangemorts qui oseront s'en approcher le regretteront.`` dit Tess d'une petite voix. Elle regarda autour d'elle. ``Où est Cédric?``

``Il est reparti au mariage...``

``QUOI?``

``Il a dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille aider``

``J'y vais`` dit Rory

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, sans Cédric.

``Il n'y a plus personne au Terrier, ni sorciers ni mangemorts.`` annonça tristement Rory.

Tess se mit difficilement en position assise, elle prit son pendentif avec le V dessus. Ses yeux devinrent blancs et elle se balança d'avant en arrière en répétant le nom de Cédric. Quand ses yeux redevinrent normaux ils restèrent écarquillés d'horreur.

``Oh non`` souffla t'elle ``Ils ont Cédric...``

0o0o0o0o0

Fin du chapitre 4

Je sais, je suis une sadique mais je dois avouer que vous êtes déjà chanceux d'avoir la suite aujourd'hui, j'ai mes toutes nouvelles lunettes et comme il y a toujours une période d'adaptation j'ai un mal de tête fou! Mais bon je souffre pour mon art!

Les paroles de la chanson étaient Everything de Lifehouse

Le passage entre deux astérisques est piqué du bouquin, parce qu'il n'y a pas 100 manière de décrire un patronus lynx et de dire que il n'y plus de ministère que le con est mort et que les méchants s'en viennent! Donc j'ai pris la manière de J.K.

Continuer de reviewer, c'est le gaz qui alimente le moteur et ça me fais tellement plaisir!

Prochain chapitre: Missions de sauvetage pour Cédric!

xox à vous tous, mes adorables lecteurs!

Tess, votre auteuse dévouée


	5. La mission de sauvetage

D'abord, j'avais dit à certain d'entre vous dans les réponses au review que je updaterais hier, désolée d'avoir manquer à ma parole, j'ai eu un empêchement, un papa malade, ne vous en faites pas ce n'est qu'un rhume mais ça la salement amoché, enfin, là il dort alors j'écris.

Au moins, bonne nouvelle, j'ai un exemplaire HP7! Je suis allée l'emprunter à la bibliothèque de mon quartier donc si tout va bien je l'ai pour un mois et demi.

Mais au moins, pour me faire pardonner mon retard, ceci est le plus long chapitre écrit dans cette fic.

Sur ce continuons cette fic!

0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 5: La mission de sauvetage

0o0o0o0o0

_Tess se mit difficilement en position assise, elle prit son pendentif avec le V dessus. Ses yeux devinrent blancs et elle se balança d'avant en arrière en répétant le nom de Cédric. Quand ses yeux redevinrent normaux ils restèrent écarquillés d'horreur._

_``Oh non`` souffla t'elle ``Ils ont Cédric...``_

0o0o0o0o0

``Merde, merde, MERDE!`` Tess était épuisée mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner comme un lion en cage. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et frappa un mur.

``On va aller le chercher, n'est ce pas?`` osa demander Harry d'une petite voix.

``Bien sur chéri, il faut juste que je réfléchisses`` répondit Tess, soudain lasse. Elle sembla pendant un moment porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules

``Tess, franchement sois raisonnable! Aller le chercher est du suicide!

``Pas question de le laisser là bas``

``Tess...``

``J'ai dit qu'on irait le chercher!!!`` coupa Tess, furieuse.

``Mais il n'est pas en danger n'est ce pas?`` demanda Harry ``Il est sous ta protection non?``

``Justement, quand ils s'apercevront qu'ils ne peuvent rien lui faire, pas même le tuer, Voldemort y verra ma marque et saura que je viendrai pour le récupérer, et il augmentera la sécurité. Et le Polynectar dont les effets se dissiperont à midi demain... Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?``

``Ça nous laisse environ 10 heures pour trouver un plan et l'exécuter... C'est bien trop dangereux..`` soupira Rory, elle ne voulait sûrement pas voir Cédric mourir mais de la à risquer tous leurs vies alors qu'il y avait tant en jeu...

``Peut importe Rory, je ne le laisserai pas là bas, je ne leur laisserai pas...``

``On a qu'à aller chercher plus de gens pour nous aider...`` suggéra Harry.

``Le problème c'est que tout ceux qui savent pour Cédric sont ici dans cette pièce, sauf une qu'on ne peut demander de l'aide puisque que c'est lui qui est censé être prisonnier.``

``Justement, c'est supposé être Clark que nous allons sauver, on a qu'à s'assurer que Clark reste bien chez lui et on dit à tous le monde que c'est Clark que nous devons sauver.``

``Ça peut se tenir, je vais voir qui je peux ramener.`` dit Rory en transplanant.

``Je vais mettre quelque chose de moins chic pour me battre`` déclara Harry.

``Pas question que tu viennes`` lança Tess.

``Pas question que je restes ici`` répliqua Harry.

``Tu imagines les conséquences si il t'arrivais quelque chose?``

``Je viens avec vous! Je te rappelle aussi, au cas où ça ne se voit pas, j'ai le corps de Derek Scott, personne ne me reconnaîtra. Je veux ramener Cédric à la maison, je vais y aller que tu donnes ton accord ou non!`` s'écria Harry.

Tess inspira et expira pour se calmer.

``Foutus jeunes qui ne font jamais ce qu'on leur dis`` marmonna t'elle entre ses dents. ``Je vois que de toute façon tu ne m'écouteras pas, mais si ils te capture... Je vais aller te chercher seulement pour avoir le plaisir de te botter le cul si fort que tu verras la lune de près!``

``Bien`` dit simplement Harry.

Et il monta les escaliers.

0o0o0o0o0

``J'ai réussi à avoir les Weasley, sauf la jeune, Ginny, sa mère refuse catégoriquement qu'elle vienne, déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'aucun de ses enfants ne viennent, la pauvre Ginny est furieuse d'être laissé derrière, elle dit qu'on fait comme si elle était une petite chose fragile qui était incapable de se défendre. Mais sa mère est intraitable, au moins on a tous les autres, sauf Percy, bien sur mais Hermione vient. Shacklebolt en est, Norton et aussi... Diggory, il a tenu à aider.

``Amos va être là?``

``Ouais je sais... Il ne sait même pas que c'est son fils qu'on va sauver.``

``Il faut faire très attention, rappelez vous c'est Clark que nous allons sauver, pas Cédric, il ne faut même pas prononcer son nom`` dit Tess et les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

``Tonks et Lupin en sont, évidemment. Le jeune Longdubat était caché avec les Weasley, il a tenu à être là. Mais j'ai eu mauvaise nouvelle...`` finit Rory en un murmure. ``Fol Oeil... Il est allé au Ministère, quand il a su... Il n'a pas survécu, un mangemort l'a eu...``

Tess s'assit sur le canapé sous le choc. Harry, lui ne pouvait pas bouger, Maugrey Fol oeil était décédé... Les trois restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, en mémoire de l'auror.

``Tout le monde attendent notre signal...`` murmura Rory ``Où est Cédric?``

``Au manoir Malefoy, le but c'est que tout le monde fasse une diversion pendant que je vais chercher Cédric. Nous allons devant la propriété, je fais ce qu'il faut pour casser la protection de la maison, vous y aller, vous jeter des sorts sur tout ce qui bouge, moi je transplante aux cachots je prend Cédric, je vous envoie mon signal et vous transplaner vers des endroits différent.``

``Dans le fond on entre dans le coeur de la tornade en espérant survivre!``

``Il le faut Rory, Cédric aussi est important...``

``Tout le monde est important,chaque vie est importante.`` répliqua Rory. ``C'est ce qui me fait peur Tess, je sais que tu es proche de Cédric, je sais que tu l'adores et j'ai peur que tu sois prête à sacrifier la vie de tous les autres pour sa seule vie à lui en te cachant derrière la prophétie!``

``Comment oses tu Rory? Tu crois que je tenterais le coup si je croyais que nous en serions incapables?``

``Je sais que nous en sommes capables mais à quel prix? Il est possible qu'il y ait des morts, nous seront près d'une vingtaine là bas! J'ai peur de devoir revenir en annonçant à Molly que plusieurs de ses enfants sont morts pour sauver une seule personne!``

``ÇA NE SERT À RIEN DE SE DISPUTER!!!`` hurla Harry ``Rory, je sais que tu as peur pour tout le monde, et je te comprend, je suis pareil, mais tout ceux qui viennent savent ce qu'ils font et quels en sont les dangers! Ai confiance en nous. Nous y arriverons. Je vais venir au cachots avec toi Tess.``

``Bonne idée`` dit Rory ``Tu pourras rentrer directement avec Tess et Cédric, moi aussi j'irai, je pourrai vous défendre si certains viennent en bas``

``Bien, va avertir les autres, nous nous retrouvons à la colline Verbes, nous partirons tous de là``

0o0o0o0o0

Tess regarda autour d'elle le groupe qui se préparait à attaquer le manoir Malefoy. Molly serrait contre elles une dernière fois chacun de ses enfants et embrassa son mari. Harry avait l'estomac noué, et si Rory avait raison? Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête. _Tout le monde est important,chaque vie est importante. _Et si quelqu'un mourrait en allant sauver Cédric? Si un Weasley, Ron ou Hermione laissait leur vie dans cette mission? Mais la seule pensée de ne plus jamais revoir Cédric, de le laisser derrière, donna froid dans le dos à Harry. Ils devaient aller le sauver, le contraire était impensable. Tess le prit par la main et la serra très fort.

``Tout le monde est prêt?`` demanda Tess en ne lâchant pas la main de Harry.

Personne ne répondit, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

``Allons y``

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tous était arrivé devant l'impressionnante propriété des Malefoy. Tess prit son pendentif et se concentra, toujours en tenant la main de Harry. Elle resta concentrée plusieurs minutes, Harry se demanda si elle réussirait à briser les défenses du manoir quand elle sembla revenir à elle.

``Maintenant!`` cria Tess et Harry sentit qu'il transplanait encore une fois. Ils arrivèrent aux cachots, sombres et dégoûtants des Malefoy.

``Clark?`` demanda Tess

``Ici!`` Ils entendirent une voix masculine forte et claire.

Des bruits retentissant venait de l'étage supérieur, le combat faisait rage en haut. Ils coururent à la dernière cellule pour voir Cédric/Clark à l'intérieur.

``Clark! Tu vas bien?`` demanda Harry pendant que Tess ouvrait la porte.

``Oui ça va, ils n'ont rien pu me faire. Allez chercher Luna!``

``Luna?`` demanda Harry interloqué.

``Je suis ici`` dit une voix féminine.

Harry se retourna pour voir effectivement Luna dans la cellule face à celle de Cédric. Elle avait toujours sa jolie robe jaune du mariage et avait miraculeusement toujours son tournesol dans les cheveux.

``Ils m'ont eu au mariage, je suis contente que vous soyez venu chercher Clark`` dit Luna le plus innocemment du monde derrière les barreaux. ``Il faut l'aider Harry...``

Harry fut surprit qu'elle le reconnaisse mais ça lui sembla inutile de la contredire.

``Oui Luna, nous somme là, nous ramenons C...Clark.

``Oui je sais mais ce n'est pas de lui que je parle.`` Elle pointa son menton vers une autre cellule. Harry s'avança vers la cellule que Luna avait montré mais resta pétrifié d'horreur.

Draco Malefoy était enchaîné au mur de la cellule, complètement nu et avait des blessures sur tout le corps. Harry eu un haut le coeur à sa vue. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé?

``Tess...`` appela t'il d'une voix tremblante.

Tess arriva à ses cotés et ne put réprimer un hoquet d'horreur. Elle ouvrit la cellule et s'approcha du corps du jeune homme, suivit de Harry. Quand il entendit des gens près de lui, les yeux de Draco papillonnèrent et il les ouvrit tranquillement. Il regarda Harry/Derek à coté de lui.

``Mal...`` articula t'il difficilement.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco comme ça, il semblait désespéré et suppliant. Rory vint voir ce que tout le monde faisait et jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme et vit la marque sur son bras.

``Pas question!`` vociféra t'elle. `` C'est le fils Malefoy! C'est un mangemort, tu ne l'amènes pas avec toi Tess!``

``On ne peut pas le laisser ici!`` lança Tess affolée ``Il vont le tuer!``

``C'est peut-être un piège Tess! Et si il l'avait mit là parce qu'ils savaient que tu allais l'amener avec toi!``

``Il était déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés`` dit Luna.

Tess savait que Rory avait raison, il fallait qu'elle vérifie.

``Regardes moi dans les yeux Draco.``

La connexion se fit, elle vit ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait failli à sa mission de tuer Dumbledore, il l'avait mit au cachot, le torturant quand ils leur en prenaient envie. Lucius trop lâche pour faire quoi que ce soit contre les traitements que recevait son fils, Narcissa qui avait pleuré, hurlé, imploré la pitié de Voldemort pour qu'il relâche son fils unique, qu'il l'a prenne à sa place, elle qui venait tous les soirs devant sa cellule, tentant par tous les moyens de réconforter son fils, lui disant qu'elle trouverait un moyen, que ça serait bientôt terminé. Sachant qu'elle même ne pouvait rien faire, Voldemort l'avait menacé, si elle faisait quoi que ce soit pour le protéger, il le tuerait directement. C'était elle qui avait capturée Cédric/Clark dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne le chercher et qu'ils prennent son fils avec eux, qu'ils l'amèneraient loin d'ici, loin de Voldemort.

``Il est en danger, on l'amène`` à dit Tess d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune répliques. ``Quel est ton nom de famille ma chérie?`` demanda t'elle à Luna.

``Lovegood``

``Très bien, Clark prend Draco, tranquillement, il est vraiment blessé. J'autorise Draco Malefoy et Luna Lovegood à entrer dans ma demeure.``

Cédric se dirigea vers Draco et le prit dans ses bras en le sortant de la cellule tout doucement. Ils allaient partir quand ils virent Lucius qui venait à toute vitesse, essoufflé.

``Non!`` avait il hurlé en pointant sa baguette sur Tess.

``Experlliarmus!`` Cria Tess

``Stupéfix!```Hurla Harry

Les deux sorts frappèrent Malefoy de plein fouet, la baguette de Lucius vint dans la main de Tess pendant qu'il s'écroulait par terre. Celle ci leva sa paume de main en l'air et envoya son symbole des cinq points vers le plafond.

``Je vais en haut, pour être sure qu'ils s'en vont tous`` lança Rory.

``Amènes le à la maison Clark, maintenant!``

Tess mit chacun de ses bras autour des épaules de Harry et de Luna, Harry eu juste le temps d'entendre Rory crier à tous le monde de s'en aller avant que Tess les ramène chez eux.

0o0o0o0o0

Ce fut le branle le bas de combat, même arrivé à la maison, Tess courut partout pour trouver des soins et faire des potions pour Draco. Luna, elle avait regardé autour d'elle un petit peu avant de reporter son attention sur Cédric/Clark, qu'elle regardait fixement pendant qu'il aidait Tess.

``Va t'asseoir`` dit Tess à Cédric sèchement.

``Tess je...``

``Ce n'est pas le moment`` le coupa t'elle

``Mais...``

``PAS MAINTENANT!`` hurla t'elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de continuer ses soins sur Draco.

Cédric alla s'asseoir tristement sur le canapé mais il jetait des coups d'oeil furtif sur Tess. Harry voulu aller le serrer dans ses bras, il allait bien! Mais quand il fit un pas vers lui, Cédric se recroquevilla sur le canapé, s'éloignant de Harry le plus possible. Harry recula rapidement, ne savant pas pourquoi Cédric réagissait comme ça. Luna, elle continua de fixer Cédric avec intensité.

``J'ai déjà rencontré Clark, ce n'est pas vous. Vous me faites pensé à quelqu'un que j'ai déjà connu, la même énergie que lui, mais c'est impossible, c'est triste, il est mort. Vous ne seriez pas parent avec Cédric Diggory par hasard?`` demanda t'elle, extralucide, comme toujours.

``Non`` répondis Cédric.

``Étrange, j'aurais juré pourtant``

``Je suis Clark Stevens``

``Ah ça non par exemple, j'en suis certaine! Je n'ai jamais vu de Polynectar qui durait aussi longtemps.`` Et elle porta son attention sur le téléviseur, elle semblait intriguée.

Quelques minutes plus tard Rory transplana dans la maison. Tess se tourna vers elle.

``Alors`` demanda t'elle rapidement

``Un véritable miracle, il n'y a pas de mort, un des jumeaux, George je crois, a perdu une oreille, Charlie, Hermione et Amos sont blessés mais c'est pas trop grave.``

C'est à ce moment là que Cédric se trahit, il se redressa quand il entendit le nom de son père.

``Tu es sûre qu'il va bien?`` demanda t'il apeuré.

Luna se remit à le regarder et il se tourna vers elle, conscient de sa bêtise.

``Je le savais`` murmura t'elle`` Cédric... Mais comment c'est possible?``

``Pierre qui ramène les gens à la vie, elle est détruite, désolé.`` dit Harry, se rappelant que la maman de Luna était décédé. Il voulait dire la vérité à Luna, elle était une fille très loyale, il lui faisait confiance, de toute façon elle avait déjà tout deviné... ``Longue histoire, je te raconterai tout un autre jour. Mais tu n'en parles à personne, mais vraiment à PERSONNE.``

Luna acquiesça.

``Alors, le père de Cédric va bien?`` demanda t'elle.

``Oui, ta mère en prend soin Cédric`` Dit Rory consciente que tout le bataclan autour du secret était inutile maintenant, Draco était inconscient de toute façon il n'entendait rien.

``Et Hermione? Et Charlie?`` demanda Harry.

``Des blessures mineures, ils s'en sortiront parfaitement. Molly prend soin de l'oreille de George mais elle a encore un trop plein d'amour à donner, elle panique sérieusement à cause du gamin`` dit elle en pointant Draco ``Elle veut que tu l'amènes, pour qu'elle t'aide avec les blessures``

``C'est pas de refus, de toute façon nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici avec Harry et surtout Cédric.`` Dit elle en jetant un regard triste sur le corps mutilé de Draco. ``Vous rester ici`` dit elle durement en regardant Cédric dans les yeux.

Celui ci regarda par terre. Ils entendirent un crac et Tess était partie avec Draco. Rory était restée, regardant le drôle de trio au salon.

``Elle est en colère.`` murmura Cédric, ce n'était pas une question.

``Pas vraiment, elle a surtout eu très très peur. Cédric, tu es avec elle depuis un an, tu sais qu'elle t'aimes très fort, de savoir que tu étais entre les mains des mangemorts a failli lui faire perdre la tête, elle était désespérée.``

``Je l'ai déçu`` dit Cédric avant de monter en haut.

Rory eut un regard triste puis soupira, elle salua Harry et Luna de la main et transplana laissant Luna et Harry seul. Les deux ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes puis Harry senti qu'il reprenait son corps. Il regarda l'horloge et vit qu'effectivement, il était midi. Tout avait passé à une telle vitesse. Maintenant il flottait dans les vêtements qu'il avait empruntés à Cédric, puisque que les siens ne lui allaient plus dans le corps de Derek.

``Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer, et de redonner ses vêtements à Cédric.`` dit Luna ``Moi je vais me faire du thé et un sandwich, ne t'en fais pas, je vais me débrouillé, allez files!``

Elle lui fit tellement penser à Tess en cet instant qu'Harry ne pensa même pas à la contredire. Il monta les marches vers sa chambre et se changea et il se dirigea vers la chambre de Cédric. Celui ci avait réintégré son corps et la chemise rose du mariage était un peu grande maintenant. Cédric était assis sur son lit, les jambes pliées contre son torse, il regardait dans le vide, les yeux pleins d'eau.

``Cédric?`` murmura Harry.

``Elle a raison d'être en colère`` dit Cédric sans changer sa position et regardant toujours dans le vide. ``Si il était arrivé quelque chose à Tess à Poudlard, les protections autour de toi et de cette maison se serait effondrées, et les mangemort n'aurait plus eu qu'à venir te prendre... J'ai été stupide, tellement stupide, je t'ai abandonné, si il te serait arrivé quelque chose... Elle a dit que tu étais sous ma responsabilité. C'est totalement de ma faute. Si il te serait arrivé quelque chose...`` répéta Cédric, les larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues.

``Cédric`` dit Harry doucement en grimpant sur le lit ``Il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout, tu voulais aller aider les autres, parce que tu es comme ça, tu veux aider. S'il te plait ne te torture pas comme ça. Tout va bien...``

``Tout va bien?`` dit Cédric qui regardait Harry avec un air de dément ``Harry! Tout ne va pas bien! George, Charlie, Hermione et mon propre père on été blessé à cause de ma stupidité! Tess me déteste! Tu aurais pu être blessé, tu aurais pu mourir!`` la voix de Cédric se brisa. Il enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, posés sur ses genoux.

Harry se rapprocha de Cédric et posa sa main sur son épaule. Cédric recula comme si il avait été brûlé par le feu.

``Non Cédric s'il te plait`` supplia Harry, lui aussi en larmes. ``Ne t'enfuis pas de moi je t'en supplie, tout le monde m'abandonne ma mère, mon père, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fol Oeil... Pas toi s'il te plait... Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre. Je t'en pris, prend moi dans tes bras et serre moi fort, ne me repousse pas...`` dit Harry son corps pris de tremblement.

Il se rapprocha de Cédric et se pelotonna contre son torse, s'accrochant à sa chemise

``Ne me laisse pas je t'en prit...`` dit il , presque incohérent, en prenant le visage de Cédric dans ses mains et en lui donnant un baiser.

Ce ne fut pas très long, à peine quelques secondes, il était désespéré, il ne voulait pas voir Cédric, son Cédric enfin retrouvé, partir de nouveau. Cédric serra finalement Harry contre lui, laissant sa bouche embrasser le front de Harry encore et encore.

``D'accord Harry, je reste ici, je suis là avec toi.``

Après quelques minutes ils tombèrent tous les deux endormis, totalement épuisés par les évènements et les émotions, mais toujours solidement enlacés.

0o0o0o0o0

Tess revint quelques heures plus tard, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'avoir été plus épuisée que ça dans sa vie. Draco allait bien, il prendrait plusieurs jours à se remettre mais il était hors de danger et sous antibiotiques, au vu de toutes les saloperies qu'il pouvait avoir attraper dans ce cachot avec ses plaies ouvertes.

Personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur sa venu. Même Ron semblait penser qu'il avait assez payé pour son erreur.

Tess entra dans le salon et vit Luna endormi sur le canapé, elle prit la couverture sur le dossier du fauteuil et la recouvra. Puis elle monta directement dans la chambre de Cédric, sachant que Harry ne serait pas dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement pour les voir à peu près dans la même position que la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois ci les bras de Cédric entourait totalement le corps de Harry, frêle, même avec ses 17 ans.

Elle s'approcha un peu et vit que le visage sale après le cachot de Cédric était strié par les larmes qu'il avait versées. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, elle avait tellement eu peur de le perdre...

Elle sortie de la chambre et referma la porte, elle repensa à ce midi, comment elle lui avait parlé...

Elle s'écroula par terre, avec sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots et ses larmes.

0o0o0o0o0

Fin du chapitre 5

0o0o0o0o0

Ouf... Que d'émotions dans ce chapitre! Et il est encore super tard... Ou plutôt super tôt.. 4 heures du matin, mais je voulais vraiment le poster aujourd'hui pour vous, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penser! C'est vraiment la force qui me donne envie d'écrire!

Prochain chapitre... Je n'en ai aucune idée! Je vais penser à ça demain.

En bonus je rassemble le reste de mon énergie pour ceci; comme la chanson du dernier chapitre est sortie en vrai bordel sur FanfictionNet et que je sais que certaines personnes ont de la difficulté avec l'anglais j'en fais la traduction.

Notez que cette traduction est totalement de moi et que je me débrouille bien en anglais mais que je ne suis pas parfaite alors il peut y avoir des erreurs.

Trouve moi ici. Parle moi. Je veux te sentir. J'ai besoin de t'entendre. Tu es la lumière qui me conduit là où je trouve la paix de nouveau.

Tu es la force qui me permet de marcher. Tu es l'espoir qui me permet de croire. Tu es la lumière de mon âme. Tu es mon but... Tu es tout.

Commet je peux me tenir ici et ne pas être ému par toi? Peut tu me dire comment ça pourrait être meilleur que ça?

Tu calmes les tempêtes et tu me donnes du repos. Tu me tiens dans tes mains, tu ne me laisses pas tomber. Tu as volé mon coeur et tu me coupes le souffle. Est ce que tu peux me prendre, me prendre plus profondément maintenant?

Commet je peux me tenir ici et ne pas être ému par toi? Peut tu me dire comment ça pourrait être meilleur que ça? Commet je peux me tenir ici et ne pas être ému par toi? Peut tu me dire comment ça pourrait être meilleur que ça?

Parce que tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tu es tout, tu es tout.

Tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tu es tout, tu es tout.

Tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tu es tout, tu es tout.

Et commet je peux me tenir ici et ne pas être ému par toi?

Peut tu me dire comment ça pourrait être meilleur que ça?

Alors voila!

xox fois 1000 jusqu'au prochain chapitre!

Tess


	6. RAB et Horcruxes

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour l'énorme boulette du dernier chapitre. Comme certains l'ont remarqué, il y a une incohérence. En effet Harry va sauver Cédric mais dans le corps à Derek et rendue dans la cellule de Draco, celui ci reconnaît Harry, ce qui est une erreur, j'ai voulu rendre Draco vulnérable en faisant qu'il demande de l'aide à Harry, ce qui est énorme pour Draco mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'il n'était pas dans son corps, mettez ça sur le compte de la fatigue j'imagine. Alors je suis désolée pour ceux qui étaient un peu mêlés. J'ai modifié le chapitre en enlevant tout simplement le ``Potter``.

Le pire c'est que j'avais corrigé une phrase pour cette erreur là, en effet au début Tess disait à Cédric ``Très bien, Cédric prend Draco, tranquillement, il est vraiment blessé. `` mais je l'ai corrigé avant de poster parce que je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur, Tess avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'appeler Cédric.

Pour ce qui est de Luna c'est plus normal, elle reconnaît tout de suite Cédric, même si elle ne comprend pas, puisque qu'il est censé être mort, alors elle lui demande si c'est un parent à lui. Alors il est normal de penser qu'elle a reconnu Harry. D'ailleurs j'ai relu le chapitre du mariage et en effet Luna, même dans le bouquin, reconnaît Harry sous Polynectar. Là où il y a erreur c'est que j'aurais du écrire que Harry était étonné qu'elle le reconnaisse ou un truc du genre.

Encore une fois désolée pour la confusion, j'essaierai de faire attention.

Pour faire les corrections j'ai relu le chapitre au complet et je devais être vraiment épuisée, j'ai été en dessous de tout, moi qui étais fière de ce chapitre. Quand Tess fait la connexion avec Draco, elle voit ce qui est arrivés à Draco après qu'il a failli à sa mission de tuer... Dumbledore et non pas Voldemort comme je l'ai écrit (!). Donc j'ai changé ça aussi.

Je veux m'excuser aussi pour les erreurs comme Transplaner/transplanter. Mon traitement de texte fait la correction automatique et parfois je ne m'en rends pas compte, même en me relisant, vu que c'est deux mots très semblables.

Et pour continuer sur ma lancée je vais m'excuser pour mon retard. Habituellement je déteste ceux qui se donnent des excuses mais j'en avais de très bonnes. Tout d'abord samedi dernier je passais un examen déterminant pour mon avenir, en effet cet examen décide si je suis acceptée pour mon cours, donc croiser les doigt et tout ce que vous pouvez. Deuxièmement j'ai eu une grosse mauvaise nouvelle. Ma mère qui était supposé payer pour ce cours a décidé qu'elle ne le paierait pas finalement, si je suis acceptée je devrai payer dans 2 mois, je suis donc serrée dans le temps surtout qu'elle abandonne à cause d'un caprice de mon petit frère. Donc j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes en plus d'avoir couru partout toute la semaine pour trouver des allocations gouvernementales susceptibles de m'aider. Et quand j'ai voulu poster le chapitre je n'avais plus d'Internet, Pas de téléphone de télé ou d'Internet pendant 48 heures, la galère! Mais c'est revenu aujourd'hui. Et j'ai ajouté une partie

Mais finalement il y a quelque chose de méga cool qui s'est produit cette semaine. Ceux qui connaissent la série Supernatural savaient peut-être qu'il y avait le week-end dernier une convention Supernatural en Australie. Pour la présentation de Jared ils ont utilisés une vidéo de fan... La mienne! En effet un utilisateur m'a écrit pour me dire qu'il croyait que ma vidéo avait été utilisé à la convention, au début je me suis dit il doit se tromper mais je suis allé voir par moi-même et j'ai été estomaquée de voir que c'était bel et bien la mienne! Ils ont utilisés MA vidéo à une convention pour présenter Jared!!! Je mettrai les liens des vidéos en question à la fin du chapitre.

Il fait près de 25 degré en plein milieu de la nuit, j'ai chaudddd!

Sur ce merci de vos reviews, continuer à m'en envoyer pleins!

0o0o0o0o0

_Elle s'approcha un peu et vit que le visage sale après le cachot de Cédric était strié par les larmes qu'il avait versées. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, elle avait tellement eu peur de le perdre..._

_Elle sortie de la chambre et referma la porte, elle repensa à ce midi, comment elle lui avait parlé..._

_Elle s'écroula par terre, avec sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots et ses larmes._

0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 6: R.A.B. Et Horcruxes

0o0o0o0o0

Cédric ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il avait mal partout. Il sourit en sentant le corps chaud de Harry près de lui. Il remarqua que la porte de sa chambre était fermée, Tess était venu. Son coeur se serra. Tess qui faisait tout pour prendre soin d'eux et les protéger, qui donnait son énergie, sa magie pour s'assurer qu'ils soient en sécurités. Il n'écoute pas ses ordres à la première seconde et se fait capturer bêtement! Belle façon de la remercier. Quand il pensait à se qui aurait pu arriver à Harry... Il caressa doucement le dos de Harry. Celui ci bougea un peu dans son sommeil et se pelotonna contre Cédric. Il réfléchit à la soirée d'hier. Il avait rêvé ou Harry l'avait embrassé? Non il n'avait pas rêvé. Il sentait encore la chaleur des lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes, même si ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Était ce possible que le jeune homme lui rende un peu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui?

Soudain il entendit un grand fracas au rez-de-chaussée. Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

``Que ce passe t'il?`` demanda t'il en se frottant les yeux avant de mettre ses lunettes.

``Je ne sais pas`` murmura Cédric. ``Restes ici je vais voir``

``Pas question!`` lança Harry en prenant sa baguette et en regardant Cédric avec détermination. ``Je viens avec toi!``

``Très bien`` soupira Cédric`` Mais reste derrière moi.``

Les deux garçons allèrent tranquillement vers le salon, sur le qui-vive. Ils entendirent quelque chose bouger dans la cuisine. Sur la pointe des pieds ils s'y rendirent, Cédric bondit dans la cuisine et pointa sa baguette... Sur Luna, qui semblait faire le déjeuner. Celle ci aperçut Cédric et sa baguette pointée sur elle, elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et lâcha la spatule qu'elle tenait.

``Je ne veux pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit.`` dit elle. ``Désolée pour le bruit, je voulais prendre un chaudron mais le restes des trucs est tombé quand je l'ai prit. Vraiment désolée.``

``Ça va Luna, on a juste eu peur.`` Dit doucement Harry. ``Arrête de pointer ce truc sur elle!`` ajouta t'il pour Cédric en lui baissant le bras.

``Désolé.`` Dit Cédric, honteux.

``Je prépare le déjeuner!`` dit Luna joyeusement. ``Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi bon qu'avec Tess mais je suis pleine de bonne volonté!``

``Où est Tess?`` demanda Cédric.

``Elle dort, après l'avoir entendu pleurer au deuxième hier soir je lui ai conseillé la potion de sommeil, pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, je lui ai promis que je garderais le fort.``

Harry vit la peine traverser les yeux de Cédric à la pensée de Tess pleurant devant la porte de sa chambre. Il s'avança vers lui et lui prit le bras en lui souriant. Cédric lui fit un demi sourire en retour mais le moment fut interrompu par Luna qui s'était brûlé avec la poêle.

Après avoir mangés Harry proposa à Luna de lui montrer comment se servir d'une console de jeu vidéo, Luna était folle de joie. Ils jouèrent tous les trois pendant deux heures avant que Tess ne vienne les rejoindre.

``Alors on s'amuse?``

``Tess!`` s'exclama Harry. ``Tu as bien dormi?``

``Oui merci Harry.``

Elle regarda Cédric qui affichait un air implorant, sans rien dire. Ils se tendirent la main sans un mot. Tess s'approcha de Cédric et mit une main dans ses cheveux, Cédric ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le ventre de Tess pendant qu'elle continuait à lui caresser les cheveux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de rien dire, tout ce qui s'était passé la veille était pardonné des deux cotés.

Quand ils se séparèrent Tess tendit une petite boîte à Harry.

``Tu as oublié le vif d'or sur la table de la cuisine.`` lui dit elle.

``Un vif d'or?`` demanda Luna

``Ouais, héritage de Dumbledore. Il y a écrit dessus: je m'ouvre au terme.``

``Je m'ouvre au terme, peut-être qu'il faut que tu dises le mot de passe et il s'ouvrira? Il y a peut-être quelque chose de caché à l'intérieur?`` supposa Luna

``Un mot de passe... Comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire avec les Horcruxes! Pour se rendre immortel Voldemort à une la charmante idée de séparer son âme en sept, il en a placé 6 parties dans des objets et ils faut tous les détruire si on veut venir à bout de Voldy!``

``Ouah... Tu n'as pas une vie banale toi!`` s'exclama Luna.

``Essayons de rationaliser.`` dit Tess`` Quels sont les objets dont nous savons qu'ils sont des Horcruxes? Le journal, détruit.``

``La bague, détruite`` dit Cédric

``Le médaillon de Serpentard, un certain R.A.B. L'a emporté en disant l'avoir détruit, mais nous n'en sommes pas surs et nous ne savons pas qui est R.A.B.`` dit Harry. ``Ensuite il y a la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, nous savons que Voldemort en a fait un horcruxes mais nous ne savons pas où elle est.``

``En fait j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle a propos de la coupe.`` dit Tess. ``La bonne c'est que je sais où elle est, enfin, je crois. La mauvaise c'est que si j'ai raison, elle est à Gringotts.``

``Tu rigoles? À Gringotts? Genre un des lieux les plus impénétrables du monde?``

``Oui, et en plus si mes sources sont bonne elle est dans la chambre des Lestrange``

``Dans la chambre de cette malade en plus? Ah bordel c'est vraiment génial!`` s'exclama Harry.

``On va trouver un moyen trésor, on récupérera cette coupe, au moins on sait où elle se trouve c'est déjà ça.``

``Bon ensuite Dumbledore croyait que Voldemort avait fait un horcruxe avec son serpent Nagini, parce qu'il a un lien trop intense et que son serpent lui obéi trop bien, même sous fourchelang. Finalement Dumbledore croyait aussi qu'il avait fait un horcruxe avec un objet ayant appartenu soit à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle, pour compléter sa collection.`` finit Harry

``Je doute qu'il ai prit quoi que ce soit appartenant à Gryffondor, il affectionnait l'intelligence par dessus le courage et désolé mais si il avait eu à éliminer une autre maison ça aurait été Poufsouffle, si il a pris quelque chose de Poufsouffle il prendra forcément quelque chose à Serdaigle.``

``Peut-être le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.`` dit Luna.

``Le diadème de Rowena`?`` demanda Harry.

``C'est possible`` dit Tess ``En fait c'est fort probable.``

``Sauf qu'il s'appelle plutôt le diadème _perdu_ de Rowena Serdaigle, et là dedans il y a le mot perdu.`` fit remarquer Cédric.

``Depuis combien de temps est il perdu?``

``Le professeur Flitwick dit qu'il a disparu avec Rowena elle-même.`` dit Luna.

``Ce qui veut dire il y a quelques siècles`` ajouta Harry au désespoir. Est ce qu'il allait réussir cette quête un jour?

``Je suis sûre qu'en faisant des recherches nous le trouveront, après tout si Voldemort l'a trouvé nous le trouverons aussi.``

``Il y a quelqu'un?`` demanda une voix au rez-de-chaussée.

Les quatre descendirent en bas pour voir Clark qui venait de sortir de la cheminée.

``Salut tout le monde!`` dit il joyeusement. ``Je vais très bien après mon horrible kidnapping par les mangemorts! Xenophilius m'envoie chercher sa fille. Au fait Tess, Draco m'a dit de te dire que la baguette que tu as prise à son père est en fait la sienne. Ouais apparemment Ollivander à parlé sous la torture, il a dit à tu-sais-qui qu'il ne pouvait combattre la baguette de Harry avec la sienne alors il a prit celle de Lucius qui a prit celle de son fils alors qu'il l'amenait au cachot. Il voudrait bien la récupérer.``

``Bien sur je vais la chercher``

``Ah et il m'a aussi demandé de te donner ça Harry.``

Clark lui tendit une enveloppe. Après les au revoir de Luna Harry s'assit et ouvrit la lettre de Draco.

_Potter,_

_J'ai appris que c'étais toi le gars qui est venu me sauver avec Tess. Je déteste avoir des dettes envers quelqu'un alors voila. J'ai entendu parler Granger et son crétin de copain alias ton meilleur pote Weasmoche. Ils parlaient d'un médaillon qui aurait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi vous le vouliez mais ça avait l'air d'être important. J'ai aussi entendu les deux autres dire qu'un certain R.A.B. l'avait piqué. Je crois savoir qui c'est. Si je me trompes pas c'est Regulus Arcturus Black, c'était le frère de ton parrain. C'était un mangemort mais il a quitté le clan. Si il avait véritablement le médaillon il est peut-être toujours à la demeure des Black._

_Voila je ne te dois plus rien._

_Draco_

_P.S. Tu es toujours un connard._

Ce que Harry pouvait détester ce pauvre con, mais au moins le con avait su se rendre utile pour une fois. Le médaillon était peut-être toujours au 12 Square Grimmauld.

``Il ose te traiter de connard ce petit enfoiré?`` dit Cédric avec colère.

``Laisse le dire ce qu'il veut on s'en fou, il a raison, le médaillon est peut-être toujours au QG! Il faut qu'on y aille!`` dit Harry en se levant.

``Pas question! Pas aujourd'hui!`` coupa Tess.

``Mais pourquoi?`` demanda Harry.

``Parce que j'irai avec vous, mais après t'avoir donné ma protection, avoir remis des barrières magiques à Poudlard, après avoir chercher Cédric et avoir casser les barrières du Manoir Malefoy, je suis légèrement épuisée alors on va attendre quelques jours avant d'aller le chercher ok? De toute façon nous n'avons pas la coupe, ni le diadème ni le serpent alors ce n'est pas une urgence d'aller détruire le médaillon.``

Malheureusement Tess avait raison. Après ce qui était arrivé à Cédric, valait mieux ne pas se lancer dans une mission dangereuse sans elle, et elle n'avait tout simplement pas la force de faire ça en ce moment.

``Je vais prendre un bain et après je ferai le dîner.`` ajouta Tess avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bains.

Harry et Cédric décidèrent d'aller nager dans la piscine à l'extérieur. Le soleil était radieux et il faisait chaud. Ils s'amusèrent une bonne heure dans la piscine. Une fois un peu calmé Cédric se mit sur un des bords de la piscine en plaçant ses bras à l'extérieur sur le bord. Il sourit à Harry qui sourit en retour avant de le rejoindre en quelques secondes. Harry se reposa son dos contre le torse de Cédric et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre épaule de Cédric. Celui ci referma ses bras autour du torse de Harry en posant son menton contre son épaule. Harry soupira d'aise mais rapidement ses soucis lui revinrent en tête.

`` J'ai tellement peur d'échouer, de ne pas réussir à détruire les horcruxes à temps...`` dit doucement Harry.

``Je sais, mais il ne faut pas penser à ça comme ça. Nous réussirons, nous devons absolument y croire.``

``C'est vrai... Il faut y croire.``

0o0o0o0o0

Harry avait du mal à dormir. Il y avait trop de choses dans sa tête. Il hésitait à aller voir Cédric, de peur que celui ci finisse par le trouver exaspérant. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du baiser. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Bien sur il avait aimé, et il voulait le refaire encore mais si Cédric n'en avait pas envie? Si il n'en avait pas parlé pour ne pas avoir à dire à Harry qu'il n'était pas intéresser? Harry voyait bien comment Cédric agissait avec lui, mais était seulement de l'amitié de la part de Cédric, ou pire encore de la pitié? Il repensa au paroles du mariage: je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà amoureux. Cédric était amoureux mais de qui? Qui était donc cette personne qui avait la chance qu'Harry n'avait pas? Il n'avait de cesse de se torturer en pensant à cela. Il voulait dire à Cédric tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui mais il avait terriblement peur de nuire à leur relation.

Harry se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit. L'image de Cédric et de son sourire le hantant. Il n'arrivait même plus à dormir sans lui à ses cotés. C'était tellement pathétique. Il faisait une chaleur à crever dehors mais Harry avait quand même froid. Il avait tellement envie que Cédric soit à coté de lui.

Il allait se lever juste pour voir si Cédric dormait quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Il vit la forme de Cédric le regarder sans rien dire puis fermer la porte et se glisser dans son lit et le serrer contre lui. Harry inspira l'odeur de Cédric et sourit contre son torse.

Quelques minutes plus tard il partit dans les bras de morphée.

0o0o0o0o0

Fin du chapitre 6

0o0o0o0o0

Alors vous avez aimé? J'espère que oui!

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review!

Prochain chapitre, à la recherche du médaillon!

Voici les liens de la vidéo Supernatural dont je parlais plus tôt:

Donc voici d'abord le lien de ma vidéo,

Www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=xLSYEW4C3y4

Et ensuite le lien ou une fan à filmé l'entrée de Jared avec ma vidéo en intro:

Www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=XVKB43PxOZ4

Donc voila c'est tout pour maintenant le prochain chapitre dans les prochains jours.

xox fois 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Tess à votre service!


	7. Tristesse et folie

**Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre! **

**Cette fois ci je n'ai pas grand chose à dire avant donc on se dirige tout de suite vers ce qui vous intéresse!**

**Juste une petite chose... 43 reviews, vous avez pulvérisez mon record total et absolu! Je vous aimes!!!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapitre 7: Tristesse et folie**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Après quelques jours de repos Tess avait convenue qu'ils pourraient aller au QG aujourd'hui. Ron et Hermione voulaient êtres de la partie et comme il manquait d'excuses, et qu'il voulait passer un peu de temps avec ses amis Harry avait demander à Cédric de ne pas venir et celui ci y avait consenti à contre coeur, mais il voulait avant tout faire plaisir à Harry.**

**Harry ne savait toujours pas où il en était avec Cédric. Ils dormaient toujours avec l'autre maintenant. Soit dans la chambre de Cédric soit dans la sienne mais ils ne dormaient plus séparément. Ça convenait parfaitement à Harry qui n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie.**

**Il était indéniable qu'il se sentait bien avec Cédric. Son estomac se nouait à chaque fois que Cédric lui accordait un de ses sourires ravageurs. Plus il pensait de temps avec le jeune homme, mieux il se sentait. Il savait que ses sentiments avaient changés. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il aimerait un homme un jour mais voila, presque deux semaines après avoir revu Cédric, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il avait besoin de la présence de Cédric à ses cotés. **

**Le problème était qu'il se demandait bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de celui-ci. Harry ne savait pas si il devait prendre le risque de se déclarer. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas reparlés du baiser. Il y avait toujours l'ombre de la personne qui avait volé le coeur de Cédric aussi. Harry y avait réfléchi et se demandait si ce n'était pas Cho. Après tout Cédric était mort au milieu de sa relation avec elle. Peut-être voulait-il la revoir? Il avait dit j'attendrai cette personne le temps qu'il faudra. Il attendait peut-être de pouvoir révéler au grand jour qu'il était vivant? **

**La seule pensée que Cédric prenait soin de lui par pitié lui brisait le coeur, alors il essayait de ne pas y penser trop souvent et il en profitait un maximum avant que celui ci avoue tout haut qu'il rêvait la nuit de son mariage avec Cho et qu'il fasse mal à Harry comme il aurait jamais eu mal dans sa vie. Peut-être devrait il commencer à se protéger dès maintenant. S'éloigner un peu de Cédric, ne pas se créer d'illusion pour moins souffrir.**

**Oui, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Cédric.**

**C'est avec morosité qu'il descendit prendre son déjeuner en compagnie de Tess et de Cédric. Tess avait bien meilleure mine, elle resplendissait et Cédric, bien sur, était toujours aussi beau.**

**``Ça ne va pas poussin?`` demanda Tess en voyant sa mine déconfite.**

**``Si ça va.`` répondit Harry sans grande conviction.**

**``Tu es sur?`` demanda Cédric en posant sa main sur celle de Harry.**

**Celui ci retira sa main rapidement et détourna les yeux. Cédric lui fronça les sourcils. Qu'arrivait il à Harry? Il regarda Tess qui haussa les épaules, elle ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Harry. Le reste du déjeuner se passa en silence et dès que Harry eut terminé il alla dans sa chambre. S'éloigner de Cédric serait plus difficile qu'il l'eut cru. On cogna à sa porte et il crut que c'était Cédric mais ce fut Tess qui passa la porte.**

**``Tu veux en parler?`` demanda t'elle doucement.**

**``Non`` dit Harry un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.**

**``Tu t'es disputé avec Cédric? Parce que vous aviez l'air de plus en plus proche ces derniers temps`` commença t'elle**

**``Il n'est rien arrivé!`` lança Harry en la coupant.**

**``Clark est là!`` lança Cédric du rez-de-chaussée.**

**Tess et Harry descendirent pour voir Clark et Cédric en train de discuter.**

**``Ron et Mignonne sont près à venir.`` lança Clark.**

**``Montes au premier Cédric.`` dit Tess.**

**``Eh bien bonne chance`` dit Cédric en regardant Harry. **

**Il s'avança pour serrer Harry dans ses bras mais celui ci recula avant. Harry voulu hurler quand il vit la peine voilé les yeux de Cédric mais il devait résister, il avait déjà bien assez souffert, il devait se protéger. Cédric courut pratiquement dans sa chambre. Clark ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, il alla chercher Ron et Hermione en silence. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec eux. Hermione, comme le jour de son anniversaire se jeta dans les bras de Harry en le serrant très fort et Ron lui fit un grand sourire en lui tapant l'épaule.**

**``Bon alors on part à l'aventure?`` S'exclama Ron.**

**À ce moment un bruit de quelque chose qui tombait vint du premier.**

**``Qu'est ce que c'était?`` demanda Hermione**

**``Le chat`` dit Tess précipitamment. ``Je vais juste aller voir si Mystic va bien.`` ajouta t'elle en montant les escaliers. ``Ça va Cédric?`` murmura t'elle en entrant dans sa chambre.**

**``Désolé j'ai fait tombé mon livre`` dit il. Il était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, il affichait une mine sombre en regardant le plafond.**

**``Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Harry?`` Lui demanda t'elle.**

**``Je ne sais pas.`` répliqua Cédric, morose.**

**``Bon je n'ai pas trop le temps mais on en reparle à mon retour ok? Ah et si tu veux, prend du polynectar et de l'argent et va acheter un chat.``**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Arrivés au QG ils se mirent a fouillé tout les recoins de la maison. Finalement Ron pensa à Kreattur et ils allèrent le questionner. Après avoir entendu l'horrible histoire de Kreattur et du médaillon, ils apprirent que c'était Mondingus Fletcher qui avait le médaillon. Harry donna le faux médaillon à Kreattur et celui ci fondit en larmes de reconnaissance. Il accepta d'aller cherche le traître comme il disait. Ils avaient vu les mangemorts à l'extérieur mais n'en faisait pas grand cas, Tess avait protégé le QG. Quand Lupin était venu ça avait fini en engueulade et en sort. Harry était déjà d'une humeur massacrante, pas besoin d'en rajouter avec Remus qui voulait abandonner son enfant. Tess voyait bien qu'Harry n'allait pas bien mais il était tellement à cran que sa colère risquait d'exploser. Quand Kreattur revint avec Mondingus, il leur dit le truc qu'ils ne voulaient pas entendre.**

**C'était Ombrage qui avait le médaillon.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**``C'étais l'année après ta mort`` commença à expliquer Harry de retour chez Tess. ``Le ministère ne croyait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas croire au retour de Voldemort. Ils ne croyaient pas non plus que tu avais été assassiné, ils disaient que c'était un regrettable accident. Cette année là le Ministère a grandement interféré dans les affaires de Poudlard. Ils nous ont envoyés cette... Femme au poste de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Elle ne nous enseignait rien de concret, seulement de la théorie pour qu'on puisse ce défendre contre des papillons, tu vois le genre. Bien vite elle s'est mise à contrôler toute l'école, elle a fait virer Dumbledore. Elle avait des méthodes de punitions très discutables.`` continua Harry en portant machinalement ses doigt aux marques sur sa main. **

**``C'est elle qui t'as fait ça?`` s'insurgea Tess.**

**``Elle nous faisait faire de la copie avec une plume spéciale, nous écrivions avec notre sang et elle s'arrangeait pour que le message reste... Gravé.``**

**``Je suis bien content d'avoir été mort pour ne pas voir ça.`` dit Cédric. ``Même si j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher.``**

**``Il n'y avait rien pour l'arrêter, elle avait le Ministère derrière elle. Et maintenant elle a le médaillon. Il faut aller le récupérer.``**

**``Vous ne ferez rien.`` trancha Tess. ``C'est trop dangereux et il est hors de question qu'on leur amènes Hermione sur un plateau d'argent. Tu sais que le nouveau Ministère en a après les enfants nés moldus. Clark, Rory et moi nous irons récupérer le médaillon. Surtout que si il est avec elle il ne doit pas être dans son bureau, elle doit l'avoir sur elle.``**

**``Je ne suis pas un gamin! Je suis capable de me défendre!`` fulmina Harry.**

**``Je le sais parfaitement Harry, mais il y a trop à risqué! Si jamais je ne survis pas tu seras en danger! Tant de choses dépendent de ta survie! Cette fois ci je t'en supplie écoutes moi, nous devons faire très attention, si jamais il t'arrives quelque chose l'espoir de vaincre Voldemort tombe avec toi.`` dit Tess.**

**``D'accord`` consenti Harry. ``Je vais me coucher``**

**``Harry`` dit Cédric. ``J'aimerais te parler avant s'il te plait.``**

**``Pas ce soir.`` répondit Harry.**

**Il monta dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et la verrouilla.**

**0o0o0o0o0 **

**Cédric était assis par terre devant la porte de Harry, le dos contre celle ci. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il l'avait verrouillé. Cédric aurait pu facilement l'ouvrir à l'aide d'un sort mais il savait que c'était symbolique. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il entre. Il repassa les derniers jours dans sa tête cherchant un indice sur la soudaine attitude d'Harry mais il ne trouva rien. Qu'avait il fait qui avait déçu le jeune homme?**

**``Harry, ouvres moi, je t'en supplies`` implora t'il à travers la porte. ``Je sais que tu es réveillé, que tu m'entends. Je veux juste comprendre. Harry...``**

**Aucun son. Cédric soupira. Mais que c'étais t'il donc passé? Soudain ça le frappa. Harry en avait assez de lui, il n'était pas intéressé et il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, pourquoi ne s'était t'il pas contenté d'agir avec lui en ami et de l'aimer en silence?**

**Il se leva, la mort dans l'âme et alla se coucher.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Harry était étendu sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Il venait d'entendre Cédric partir du pas de sa porte. Il avait dit qu'il voulait comprendre mais il ne le fallait pas.**

**Parce qu'une fois qu'il aurait compris il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Tess entendit Cédric fermer la porte de sa chambre et soupira. Que c'étais t'il donc passé entre eux? Elle se servait une tasse de thé quand Clark transplanta dans sa cuisine.**

**``Salut.`` dit il. ``Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, je sais pas quand je suis venu avec Ron et Hermione j'ai senti qu'un truc coinçait entre Harry et Cédric. Trouble au paradis?``**

**``C'est le moins que je puisse dire. `` soupira Tess. ``Tu veux du thé?``**

**``Volontiers`` répondit il en s'assoyant au comptoir.**

**``Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soient des amoureux et maintenant on dirait qu'il y a eu une guerre nucléaire dans ma maison.``**

**``Ils se sont peut-être disputés?``**

**``Aucun d'entre eux ne veux me le dire! Je crois que ça vient d'Harry, Cédric est totalement perdu. Depuis qu'il est ici Harry et Cédric ont dormis ensemble pratiquement toutes les nuits! Tout à l'heure j'ai entendu Cédric parler à Harry à travers la porte, il voulait comprendre ce qui arrivait à Harry, celui ci ne lui a pas ouvert et Cédric est allé dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis certaine que Cédric est amoureux de lui, il était tellement heureux de la venu d'Harry et maintenant il se promène comme une âme en peine, c'est triste.``**

**``Tu sais si Harry partage ses sentiments?``**

**``Nous n'en avons jamais parlé mais je serais prête à mettre ma main au feu que oui. Tu verrais comment il regarde Cédric.``**

**``Alors il n'a peut-être pas compris que Cédric l'aimait bien lui aussi.``**

**``Il y a un lien tellement tangible entre eux. Ils n'ont même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Tout ce passe dans le silence.``**

**``Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai crié mes sentiments dans le silence. Je ne crois pas qu'on m'aie entendu.``**

**Tess vit un voile de tristesse couvrir les yeux de son ami.**

**``Clark...`` murmura Tess, désolée de sa peine.**

**``Il faut que j'y aille.`` coupa Clark. ``Merci pour le thé.`` ajouta t'il avant de transplaner.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Rien ne s'arrangea dans les jours qui suivirent. Harry et Cédric ne se parlaient que pour des banalités et le reste du temps ils le passaient dans leurs chambres respectives. Cédric avaient en permanence les yeux bouffis par la fatigue et les larmes et Harry maigrissait à vue d'oeil, manquant d'appétit. Tess était désespéré et ne savait plus quoi faire. Aucun des deux ne voulaient lui parler de ce qui arrivait. Elle commençait sérieusement à songer à envoyer Harry avec les Weasley, quitte à fournir une protection. Voir Cédric souffrir autant alors que Harry s'enfermait dans le mutisme lui brisait le coeur. Tess tentait de se relaxer avant l'arrivée de Rory et Clark, c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils iraient au ministère récupérer le médaillon. Un tout petit chat noir corbeau aux yeux verts monta sur le comptoir. On se demandait bien où Cédric avait trouvé l'inspiration pour prendre ce chat là en particulier.**

**``Hey Mystic! Alors toi, sais tu ce qui se passes?`` demanda Tess en caressant la tête du chat qui ronronna de plaisir. ``Tant pis...`` ajouta Tess.**

**À ce moment là Clark et Rory transplanèrent.**

**``Bonjour à vous deux.`` dit Tess sans grande conviction. ``Harry, Cédric, vous pouvez descendre?`` cria Tess.**

**Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent l'escalier tranquillement l'un derrière l'autre, tous les deux moroses.**

**``Bon alors nous on y va, vous ne sortez pas et vous n'ouvrez à personne d'accord?``**

**Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en silence.**

**``Ok.. Euh... À tout à l'heure.`` dit Tess rapidement, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.**

**Le trio transplana. Cédric sentit Harry bouger à coté de lui et monter les escaliers**

**``Ça va être longtemps comme ça?`` demanda Cédric. ``Je veux dire, entre nous deux?``**

**Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes dans l'escalier en regardant au sol, finalement il continua de monter en ne disant rien.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Harry regarda la table à café du salon, la table sur laquelle reposait le médaillon. Ils avaient réussi à le récupérer.**

**``S'est vraiment devenu horrible là bas`` dit Rory ``La fontaine a été remplacé par deux sorciers assis sur, tenez vous bien, des sièges fait avec des corps de moldus. Tout simplement dégoûtant. C'est bourré de mangemorts. On a appris que nous ne pouvions plus dire le nom de vous-savez-qui tout haut, sinon ils nous trouveraient, c'est pour te trouver qu'ils font ça Harry. Ils sont près à tout pour mettre la main sur toi. Et leur nouvelles lois anti-moldus et de recensement des nés-moldus, tout bonnement inacceptable Vous n'allez pas croire ça, regarder ce que j'ai trouvé sur la porte d'Ombrage.`` dit elle en sortant un poil de sa poche. ``C'est l'oeil de Maugrey! Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette épouvantable femme utilisait l'oeil de Maugrey pour espionner!. Au moins on a pu récupérer le médaillon, on en a fait une copie pour que la vieille harpie ne voit pas qu'il a disparu.`` expliqua Rory.**

**Harry essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir le médaillon, ils essayèrent différents sorts mais ça ne fonctionna pas.**

**``Réfléchissez à un moyen, il en a sûrement un. En attendant je vais dans ma chambre.`` décréta Harry.**

**``Je vais prendre la médaillon`` dit Cédric. ``Je trouverai peut-être le moyen, si vous avez une idée venez`` dit il en prenant le médaillon et en se dirigeant lui aussi vers sa chambre.**

**``C'est vachement glacial ici.`` s'exclama Clark.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Cédric était encore une fois sur son lit. Il avait passé le médaillon autour de son cou et il reposait sur sa poitrine. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de l'ouvrir quand il se mit à penser à Harry. Il eu l'impression que de penser à lui faisait encore plus mal. Pourquoi devait il autant souffrir, pourquoi il ne pouvait avoir la personne qu'il aimait tant? **

**Plus les heures passaient et plus il se sentait mal. C'était devenu obsédant. Il revoyait le visage de Harry en boucle. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des voix. Il s'imaginait le rire d'Harry alors qu'il racontait à ses amis comment le pathétique Cédric Diggory était tombé amoureux de lui. Mais les voix étaient pires. Elle lui disait qu'il l'avait bien cherché, qu'il ne méritait pas Harry, comment le sauveur du monde sorcier pourrait être amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui, il n'était rien. Harry le supportait seulement parce que Tess tenait à lui. Tess... Harry et elle étaient devenus si proches si rapidement alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. C'était dans ses bras à elle qu'il irait. Quoi de plus normal, une sorcière aussi puissante et aussi belle. **

**Il entendit Tess et Harry rire de la cuisine. Il se rendit compte qu'il faisait jour. Ils se moquaient de lui, de son idiotie et de son insignifiance. Comme il avait été stupide de croire que Harry l'aimerait. Harry ne serait jamais amoureux de lui, il ne le méritait pas.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Tess et Harry riaient des pirouettes de Mystic, il jouait avec une balle laine et il était trop mignon. Tess allait commencer le petit déjeuner quand elle vit Cédric descendre les escaliers un sac sur l'épaule.**

**``Cédric, que fais tu?`` demanda t'elle.**

**``Je m'en vais`` dit il.**

**``Quoi? Non arrêtes on va en parler!`` dit Tess en le suivant**

**``Inutile, je vous laisse tous les deux, je ne veux pas être dans vos jambes.``**

**``Cédric de quoi parles tu? Tu ne gènes personne, Cédric je t'en supplies arrêtes toi!``**

**``Cédric`` dit Harry. ``Tess a raison, inutile de te précipiter, on va parler, toi et moi, ne t'en va pas`` ajouta t'il désespéré en posant sa main sur le bras **

**``NE ME TOUCHES PAS!`` hurla Cédric. Il sortit de la maison à la volée et descendit l'allée. ``Moi Cédric Thomas Alexandre Diggory``**

**``Cédric non!`` cria Tess**

**``Je ne considère plus cette maison comme la mienne, je n'y suis plus chez moi`` continua Cédric**

**``Bien sur que tu es chez toi Cédric arrêtes!`` implora Tess**

**``Je m'enlèves volontairement de la protection de Tess Anna Gilmore`` récita t'il.**

**``Cédric non! Je t'en pris Cédric arrêtes ne pars pas!`` supplia Tess en essayant de retenir le bras de Cédric. Celui ci se dégagea et Tess tomba par terre, elle était en larmes et suppliai Cédric de rester. Une fois sorti de l'allée Cédric se retourna et regarda Harry qui était à genoux à coté de Tess et qui le regardait lui aussi en pleurant. Il regarda Tess.**

**``Moi Cédric, je ne t'appartiens plus.``**

**Et il transplana.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**``Comment elle va?`` demanda Harry même si il connaissait la réponse.**

**``Elle a arrêter de pleurer, mais elle continue de l'appeler. Elle veut qu'il revienne.`` dit Clark.**

**``Elle ne peut plus le trouver n'est ce pas?``**

**``Non, quand elle l'a trouvé la dernière fois c'était parce que le sort de protection qu'il y a autour de toi fait que tu as une connexion avec elle, elle était connecté à lui même si il avait été au Mexique. En partant il a décidé qu'il brisait aussi le lien qu'il y avait entre Tess et lui. Elle ne ait pas où il est mais Rory cherche.``**

**``C'est de ma faute.``**

**``Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?`` demanda Clark doucement.**

**``Depuis que je suis bébé, tout ceux auquel je m'attaches finissent par partir un jour où l'autre. Cédric était amoureux de quelqu'un, je ne voulais pas souffrir.``**

**``Alors tu l'as éloigné un maximum pour te protéger. C'est normal, en particulier dans ton cas. Mais ça n'est pas totalement de ta faute, pour qu'il en vienne à carrément partir il a forcément du arriver quelque chose de plus grave.``**

**``Il t'as dit qui c'étais? Je veux dire, la personne qu'il aimait?``**

**``Non pas directement`` soupira Clark. ``Mais je me souviens qu'il a dit un truc à propos de ça, un truc en rapport avec son père. Je crois que c'étais à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, son père aurait dénigré la personne qu'il aimait devant tout le monde, il était vachement furax juste de me le raconter.``**

**Harry était tout simplement sous le choc. Le souvenir des paroles du père de Cédric lui revint en mémoire.**

_**Toujours modeste, notre Ced, toujours très gentleman... mais c'est le**_

_**meilleur qui a gagné, je suis sûr que Harry dirait la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? L'un tombe de son balai, l'autre y reste bien accroché, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir quel est celui qui sait le mieux voler !**_

**C'était lui. Tout ce temps c'était de lui que Cédric parlait. Il avait repoussé l'homme qu'il aimait alors que celui ci était amoureux de lui! Il n'avait plus de moyen de le retrouver. Harry s'excusa auprès de Clark et monta dans la chambre de Cédric. Il avait laissé beaucoup de choses, ne partant qu'avec le minimum.**

**``Cédric je suis désolé.`` murmura Harry les larmes déferlant sur ses joues.**

**Il vit le médaillon laissé par Cédric sur le lit. Ginny avait été possédé par l'horcruxe dans le journal, peut-être avait il été mauvais pour Cédric. Il l'avait eu proche de lui pendant des heures, possible qu'il l'a lentement rongé de l'intérieur, faisant déferler son mal en Cédric. Harry frissonna. Cédric avait été tout seul ici avec cette chose qui le faisait se sentir horriblement mal.**

**Le pendentif que Cédric lui avait donné sembla peser une tonne dans le cou de Harry. Il donnerait tout pour revenir quelques heures en arrière, juste pour pouvoir dire à Cédric la vérité.**

**Que Harry l'aimait.**

**``Je vais te retrouver`` murmura Harry.**

**Il espérait que peut importe où était Cédric, que celui ci l'entendrait. **

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Je sais c'est triste, ça devrait être un des rares chapitres déprimants à ce point je vous rassure, mais bon tout n'est pas toujours rose, surtout dans le monde de Harry Potter.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, de retour à Poudlard, nous ferons un petit bond de quelques semaines.**

**Laissez vos reviews que j'aime tant!**

**xox**

**Tess**


	8. I'm here without you baby

Tout d'abord... 55 reviews!!!!! Wow! Je suis sous le choc! C'est sans compter les 38 alertes et les 20 Favoris. Je suis ultra contente!

Je tiens aussi à remercier du fond du coeur ceux qui m'envoie des reviews anonymes, celles auxquelles je ne peut pas répondre mais sachez que je les lis toutes et que vous êtes tellement sympa que ça me fait toujours plaisir.

Désolée je suis de cet épouvantable retard mais il s'est passé tellement de truc ces dernières semaines, qui plus est que le week end dernier c'était mon anniversaire et donc j'avais bien trop bu pour écrire quoi que ce soit!

Je remercie aussi mon amie sexymooney qui aura l'extrême gentillesse de traduire mes fics du français à l'anglais, ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça. Elle va commencer par mes deux autres fics Harry/Cédric: Avenir sur papier glacé et Pari, vacances et amour. Si vous comprenez l'anglais et que vous voulez découvrir ou redécouvrir ses fics, elles seront postés sur mon profil alors restez branché ça s'en vient!

Pour ceux qui s'en inquiétait et ceux qui m'ont souhaiter bonne chance j'ai deux nouvelles pour vous, j'ai trouvé des allocations pour m'aider ce qui veut dire que je vais passer l'été à être payée pour regarder la télé et ça va continuer pendant mes cours et deuxièmement j'ai été accepté à mon école! Je commencerai donc mes cours en Novembre.

Sur ce merci encore pour vos beaux mots tout gentils, vous savez pas à quel point ça fait chaud au coeur en ce moment.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 8: I'm here without you baby

0o0o0o0o0

_Il donnerait tout pour revenir quelques heures en arrière, juste pour pouvoir dire à Cédric la vérité._

_Que Harry l'aimait._

_``Je vais te retrouver`` murmura Harry._

_Il espérait que peut importe où était Cédric, que celui ci l'entendrait. _

0o0o0o0o0

3 Mois plus tard

0o0o0o0o0

3 mois étaient passés depuis que Cédric était parti. 3 mois que Harry se sentait seul, et vide à l'intérieur. Il avait si mal. Clark et Rory avaient fouillé partout en Angleterre et même plusieurs autres pays mais ils n'avaient pas retrouvés la trace de Cédric.

0o0o0o0o0

2 mois et demi plus tôt

0o0o0o0o0

``Si nous partons il ne pourra plus nous retrouver, Poudlard est bien trop protégé. `` Dit Harry, morose.

``Je sais mon chéri mais ça fais deux semaines maintenant, il serait revenu nous voir si il avait pu, ou voulu.`` répondit Tess.

``Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?``

``Non je ne crois pas, mais Harry, cette maison aussi est extrêmement protégé. En brisant le lien il perdait aussi la trace de cette maison, même si il voudrait revenir je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait la trouver.`` dit Tess, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

``Alors il n'y a plus de chances de le revoir?``

``Le problème c'est que tout les endroits qui pourraient le ramener vers nous sont soit protéger, soit bourrés de mangemorts.``

``Mais, à la gare! Il pourra aller là bas non?``

``Non mon trésor. Après la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort nous assurons en priorité la sécurité des élèves, nous avons fait fermer la gare King Cross et installer un système de cheminée très précis. Seuls ceux qui ont reçus leur lettre de Poudlard pourront venir, leur famille ne pourront même pas les accompagner.``

``C'est foutu alors, il ne reviendra jamais.``

``Il ne faut pas dire ça, nous trouverons une solution tu vas voir, il va te revenir.``

0o0o0o0o0

Mais ça faisait presque trois mois, et il n'était toujours pas là. Harry avait l'impression de fonctionner sur le pilote automatique. Se lever, se laver, manger, aller en cours, dormir. Voila tout ce qu'il faisait et tout lui semblait vide de sens. Harry ferma les yeux dans son lit et pria pour ne pas encore faire cet horrible cauchemar dans lequel Cédric, tout seul dans une forêt sombre, se faisait attaqué par des mangemorts et mourrait sous ses yeux.

0o0o0o0o0

Tess s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Harry. Celui ci était déprimé et maigrissait à vue d'oeil. Elle-même ne devait pas avoir une meilleure tête. Elle s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup pour Cédric. Le savoir tout seul et loin d'elle la rendait nerveuse. Il était capital qu'il soit en sécurité pour qu'il soit aux cotés de Harry lors de la chute de Voldemort. Tess soupira et se pencha sur un autre devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Cédric ou pas, elle avait une classe à gérer.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry attendait dans la chambre de Tess avec impatience. Clark et Rory allaient bientôt revenir d'une autre expédition et il espérait qu'ils reviendraient avec Cédric. Luna était à ses cotés et lui tenait la main. Elle était la seule qui connaissait l'existence de Cédric et son support avait été d'une grande aide, ça les avait beaucoup rapprochés. Au moins avait il une amie à qui il pouvait en parler. Par contre sa relation avec Ron et Hermione en avait prit un coup. Ses deux amis voyaient bien que Harry n'allait pas bien mais Harry ne pouvait rien leur dire. Il se rappelait de la pauvre Hermione, en larmes, le supplier de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, qu'ils pourraient l'aider mais Harry avait du se résoudre à ne rien dire.

Tess était assis dans un fauteuil en se rongeant les ongles, depuis le départ de Cédric sa jolie manucure n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Harry faisait promener son pendentif entre ses doigts et y jeta un coup d'oeil furtif, il aurait juré que le rubis s'était illuminé l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper car Clark et Rory revinrent de leur expédition... Sans Cédric et l'air triste.

``Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé`` dit Harry, ce n'était pas une question c'était un fait.

``On était à deux doigts de l'avoir!`` s'emporta Clark. ``Il est parti tellement vite qu'il a laissé une chemise!`` ajouta t'il en tendant le tissu à Harry.

``Il s'est enfui?`` s'étonna Luna.

``Peut-être pas d'eux`` dit Tess. ``Peut-être qu'il fuit les mangemorts, il y en a partout depuis les nouvelles lois anti-moldus. Et il est censé être mort alors il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se fasse prendre.``

``On le retrouvera`` décréta Rory. ``Si nous avons été si proche de le retrouver ça arrivera de nouveau, et cette fois nous l'aurons.``

Harry soupira et remit son pendentif autour de son cou. Il commençait à désespérer qu'un jour il retrouve Cédric.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit-déjeuner. En fait il picorait plus qu'autre chose. À ses cotés, Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

``Bouffe.`` commanda t'il. ``J'ai besoin de toi en bonne santé pour botter le cul de tu-sais-qui.``

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître leur relation s'était à peu près améliorée. Une dizaine de Serpentards seulement était venu à Poudlard cette année. Donc ils étaient assis à la table qu'ils voulaient au lieu de rester dans leur coin.

Draco en avait pâti pendant ses tortures, il garderait des blessures physique et psychologique jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Plusieurs cicatrices en donnait la preuve, dont une en plein visage qui partait du coin de sa bouche jusqu'au haut de sa joue. Il disait qu'il s'en foutait, que de toute façon les cicatrices faisaient craquer les filles. Les insultes pleuvaient beaucoup moins aussi depuis que Draco trouvait dommage de ne plus pouvoir appeler Harry le balafré, puisque qu'il l'était lui-même maintenant.

Bon d'accord, Harry et lui ne serait jamais des meilleurs potes à qui on se confie et on se dit tout mais au moins ils s'étaient trouvés quelques points communs et il arrivait à s'entendre, s'était déjà ça de gagné.

Ça allait mieux entre lui et le reste des Gryffondors aussi. Il appelait Hermione par son prénom et avait cessé de donner des surnoms ridicules à Ron. Il ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut mais il était reconnaissant qu'ils aient participés à son sauvetage, même si à la base ce n'était pas pour lui, le résultat était le même, il était enfin libre.

Depuis un mois il avait même aménagé dans leur dortoir, c'était mieux que d'être seulement dix dans leur salle commune aux cachots. Harry n'en revenait pas de voir à qu'elle vitesse les choses avaient changés. Mais comme disait Seamus, tant qu'il arrête d'être un enfoiré, il n'y a pas de raison de continuer à l'être avec lui.

``Je n'ai pas faim.`` répondit Harry, lasse.

``Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir encore debout! Tu n'as jamais faim! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ou je te rentre moi même la nourriture de force dans la gorge. Et puis sérieux, tu as l'air d'une merde.``

``Sympa, tu me remontes vachement le moral.``

``Je suis là pour ça, ne change pas de sujet, mange.``

``Mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.``

Draco soupira puis posa sa fourchette.

``Ron, Seamus, tenez le...``

``Bon ok ok! Je vais manger!`` se résigna Harry, sachant Draco capable d'exécuter sa menace.

Harry se demanda si ne n'était pas mieux quand Draco et lui se détestait totalement et que Draco n'en avait rien à faire de sa santé.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Encore un foutu cauchemar. Il s'assit sur son lit, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Il voyait les rayons du jour à travers les rideaux. Il sursauta quand il vit son rideau s'ouvrir.

``Ça va aller?`` demanda Draco, se donnant l'air de s'en foutre mais qui avait quand même l'air un peu soucieux.

``Ouais ça va, un cauchemar c'est tout.``

``Ok... Euh.. Tu veux... Hum... En parler?``

``Non ça va aller`` dit Harry en rigolant un peu devant la tentative foireuse de Draco.

``Merci Merlin je sais pas du tout quoi faire avec ce genre de trucs! C'est samedi, essaie de te rendormir. Mais j'ai l'air de quoi moi? Je suis tellement bas que je joue à la nounou maintenant! Je suis bon à enfermer! Bye!``

``Bye``

Il passa sa main sur la chemise de Cédric, qu'il portait pour dormir. Elle était toujours imprégnée de son odeur. Une fois que Draco reparti vers son lit Harry retira son collier et le regarda pour la millième fois depuis le départ de Cédric. Il vit de nouveau la pierre s'illuminer pendant une seconde puis s'éteindre.

``Cédric`` murmura t'il dans un souffle.

Et ce fut le noir total.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand il se réveilla il vit qu'il était dans une forêt. Il tenait toujours le collier dans sa main mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait débarqué. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit des braises par terre, vestige d'un feu de camp et une tente non loin. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus loin car il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il allait s'enfuir en courant quand il vit une silhouette familière s'approcher du campement. Harry sentit son coeur flancher.

``Cédric``

Celui ci se retourna étonner d'entendre quelqu'un. Il devait être allé à une rivière pour se laver parce qu'il ne portait qu'un jean, il était torse nu et ses cheveux dégoulinais d'eau. Quand il vit Harry ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

``Harry?``

``Cédric!`` cria Harry en allant se jeter sur lui.

Sur le coup Cédric ne put retenir son équilibre et tomba par terre, Harry sur lui le serrant dans une prise d'ours.

``Tu es là, je t'ai enfin retrouver.`` dit Harry contre son torse.

Une fois la surprise passé Cédric serra lui aussi Harry très fort. Harry leva la tête pour regarder Cédric et il se mit à parler, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à dire et il se mit à parler très vite.

``C'estlecollierquit'asfaitsentircommeçatusaismaisonl'asutroptardetpuisClarketRorysesontmmitàtecherchermaisilst'ontpastrouvésetmoietTessonsefaisaitbeaucoupdesoucisparmerlinTessilfautprévenirTessmaisattendjesuisdésolépourm'êtreéloignédetoijenevoulaispassouffriparcequetoutlesgensquisontprchesdemoifinissentparpartirmaisj'aicomprismaintenantparcequeClarkilaparlédetonpèreetdelapersonnequetuaimeset...``(1)

Harry pris une grande inspiration et allait continuer quand Cédric l'arrêta.

``Harry, calmes toi je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis tu parles trop vite!``

Harry regarda Cédric dans les yeux.

``Je t'aime`` dit il tout simplement, dire autre chose que ça était inutile.

Les yeux de Cédric semblèrent s'illuminer de joie. Il décida de ne rien dire et de tout simplement déposer ses lèvres contre celle de Harry. Celui ci répondit tout de suite en approfondissant le baiser. Cédric roula de façon à être au dessus de Harry, celui ci fit monter ses mains le long du torse de Cédric et posa ses mains sur sa nuque, l'approchant encore plus de lui.

Quand l'oxygène vint à manquer ils restèrent à se regarder pendant de longues minutes, les mains de Harry sur le torse de Cédric et le pouce de Cédric caressant la joue de Harry.

Puis soudain, l'endroit où il était revint dans la mémoire de Harry.

``Où on est? Comment on va faire pour retourner à Poudlard?``

``On est quelque part aux États-Unis. Tu es toujours connecté à Tess?``

``Oui``

``Alors elle nous trouvera, je vais empaqueter mes affaires pour être prêt à partir.``

Une fois qu'il eut rassemblé ses effets personnels, Cédric revint s'asseoir auprès de Harry en le prenant dans ses bras pour attendre Tess. À la pensée de la jeune femme son visage s'assombri.

``Comment Tess se porte?``

``Je ne vais pas te mentir, elle va mal. Mais ça ira mieux quand elle te verra.``

``C'étais si terrible?``

``Oui, elle a beaucoup pleurer, je me souvient qu'elle t'appelait dans son sommeil, quand elle réussissait à dormir.``

``J'ai voulu revenir, cinq minutes après être partit j'étais déjà prêt pour supplier Tess à genoux de me reprendre chez elle. Mais je n'ai pas été capable de retrouver sa maison, pourtant j'étais sure de savoir où elle se trouvait, mais quand venait le temps de transplanter je me retrouver comme dans un labyrinthe, incapable de trouver mon chemin. Puis j'ai pensé à la gare mais elle était extrêmement protégé, j'ai été incapable d'y entrer.``

``Clark et Rory t'ont chercher partout, ils ont même failli te trouver avant hier.``

``C'étais eux? J'ai failli rester mais j'ai eu trop peur que ce soit des mangemorts, ils y en a partout, même ici.``

Harry se blottit un peu plus contre Cédric.

``Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé``

``Comment tu as fait d'ailleurs?``

``Grâce au collier , enfin, je crois. Il s'est un peu illuminé, j'ai prononcé ton nom et voila, je t'ai retrouvé.``

``Le vendeur le bijoux m'a dit que le rubis était un symbole de victoire, de bonheur, de passion et d'amour. L'idéal était de l'offrir à l'être aimé pour qu'on lui appartienne. Je pensais à toi quelques minutes avant que tu n'apparaisses. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as réussi à me trouver.``

``Tu m'as manqué`` murmura Harry à l'oreille de Cédric.

``Tu m'as manqué encore plus`` répondit Cédric en caressant les cheveux de Harry.

Il passèrent le temps en s'embrassant, en attendant que Tess les retrouvent.

Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus.

0o0o0o0o0

Fin du chapitre 8

0o0o0o0o0

Bon voila! J'étais supposé écrire la partie où Tess va les chercher mais ça sera pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seul tellement je suis fatiguée.

Vous êtes chanceux que je l'ai fini aujourd'hui, je me suis coupée mais j'ai continué à écrire même avec mon mouchoir plein de sang sur le pouce! Je souffre encore pour mon art!

Je sais que le moment Harry/Cédric était un peu court mais ne vous en faites pas il y en aura pleins d'autres! D'ailleurs je vous signale que cette fic est classée M et c'est avec raison, vous ne sentez pas une odeur citronnée qui s'en vient?

(1) Pour ceux qui ont eu la flemme de lire ce que disait Harry, voila le texte avec les espaces:

C'est le collier qui t'as fait sentir comme ça tu sais mais on l'a su trop tard et puis Clark et Rory se sont mis à te chercher mais ils t'ont pas trouvés et moi et Tess on se faisait beaucoup de soucis par merlin Tess il faut prévenir Tess mais attend je suis désolé pour m'être éloigné de toi je ne voulais pas souffrir parce que tout les gens qui sont proches de moi finissent par partir mais j'ai compris maintenant parce que Clark il a parlé de ton père et de la personne que tu aimes et..

Pour ce qui est de Draco... J'avais voulu dès le départ l'insérer de façon à ce qu'il soit un peu plus sympa mais qu'il restes quand même Draco. J'avais un peu fait marche arrière parce que des gens disaient ne pas aimer Draco mais finalement j'ai décidé de me tenir à mon idée originale parce que je l'aime bien moi Draco et que de toute façon c'est impossible de faire plaisir à tous le monde.

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de son entrée dans le monde des Gryffondor. Trop gentil? Vous avez le goût de le battre avec une poêle? Vos avis m'intéresse et j'essaie d'en tenir compte le plus possible. (Pour ce qui est de le battre je vous signale qu'il vient de sortir de semaines de tortures, soyez indulgent, pauvre petit chou.)

Donc voila prochain chapitres Tess va chercher nos deux amoureux par la peau des fesses!

Et j'aimerais que vos choix soit un peu insérer dans ma fic, je suis très ouverte d'esprit alors premier choix qui s'offre à vous:

Le pauvre Draco il est tout seul! Il n'y a pratiquement plus de Serpentards à l'école pour lui tenir compagnie et ça serait sympa qu'il ai quelqu'un dans sa vie!

Alors première décision pour le futur amoureux de Draco: fille ou garçon? (Les animaux ou qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances ne son pas des choix de réponses.)

Mettez votre choix dans vos review et celui qui aura le plus de vote sera ce que je ferai, c'est pas sympa ça? (Remarquer que je ne fais pas ça par manque d'imagination, j'avais déjà une idée pour lui mais comme je l'ai dit je suis ouverte à tout!)

Aussi dites moi un personnages que vous aimeriez voir plus souvent dans la fic, dans la mesure du possible (ex: Sirius est mort, ça serait difficile de l'insérer dans ma fic, vous voyez le genre)

Donc voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'attend vos review et vos votes avec une impatience fort mal contenue.

xox tout plein!

Tess


	9. I find my home again

Vos reviews, très nombreuses d'ailleurs merci beaucoup, me font très plaisir.

Désolée encore pour le retard, un gros rhume m'a prise par surprise et les médicaments me rendaient... Pour faire court il me faisait tourner la tête, trembler le l'intérieur, me donnait l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler correctement mes mouvement enfin bref c'étais impensable d'écrire dans cet état mais ça va mieux alors tout va bien!

Et j'ai passé une semaine épouvantable, vous savez le genre de semaine où on dirait que la terre entière s'est consultée pour vous faire sortir de vos gonds? Enfin bref, une nouvelle coupe de cheveux géniale et ma bonne humeur retrouvée, je me sens d'attaque!

Les votes sur Draco ont été comptabilisés: 4 votes du côté des filles, 2 du côté des garçons et 2 nuls (désolé je ne connais aucun transsexuel dans l'histoire! ;) )

Donc ça sera une demoiselle qui sera aux côtés de Draco. Certains d'entre vous m'ont fait des suggestions, j'hésitais déjà entre 2 des trois filles proposées. Je vous avertis ça ne sera pas Hermione, je n'aimes pas trop le couple Hermione-Draco, chacun ses goû deuxième vote qui concerne toujours Draco: Ginny ou Luna?

Celle qui obtiendra le plus de vote sera celle que j'utiliserai. Je n'ai aucune préférence pour l'une ou l'autre alors à vous de choisir!

Au passage, nous nous rapprochons des 100 reviews... Je n'ai au grand jamais atteint un tel nombre et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me ferait plaisir, nous en somme à 65 maintenant et je vous annonce quelque chose tout de suite pour les prochains chapitres: quand j'aurai atteint les 100 review, je mettrai les noms de tous ceux qui on reviewer (un bulletin par review, plus vous avez reviewer plus vous avez de chance de gagner), je lui ferai un one shot sur le perso/couple de son choix que je vais publier sur ff net et je dirai que ce one shot est pour cette personne, alors à vos claviers! Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement faire un one shot à la personne numéro 100? Pour que les chances soit égales pour tout le monde, je trouvais ça plus sympa de faire ça comme ça car il y en a qui vont attendre de faire leur review pour être la 100 ième, alors comme ça pas de jaloux, c'est le hasard qui choisi. Malheureusement les reviews anonymes ne peuvent pas participer car je n'ai aucun moyen de communiquer avec le gagnant.

Sur ce laissons nos deux nouveaux amoureux se faire des câlins!

0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 9: I find my home again

0o0o0o0o0

_``Tu m'as manqué`` murmura Harry à l'oreille de Cédric._

_``Tu m'as manqué encore plus`` répondit Cédric en caressant les cheveux de Harry._

_Il passèrent le temps en s'embrassant, en attendant que Tess les retrouvent._

_Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus._

0o0o0o0o0

``Tu crois que ça sera long?`` demanda Cédric à Harry. ``Non pas que je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à être avec toi mais je préférerais être avec toi dans le confort de Poudlard.``

``Ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, le temps qu'ils découvre que j'ai disparu et que Tess soit prévenue. Ils ne le verrons peut-être pas tout de suite j'étais dans mon lit quand j'ai disparu.``

``Au fait, pourquoi tu portes ma chemise?``

``Ah ça... Clark l'a trouvé la dernière fois qu'il est partit à ta recherche, je l'ai mise pour dormir, j'aime son odeur, c'est la tienne. Je te l'a rendrai à Poudlard.`` dit Harry, rouge pivoine comme d'habitude.

``Nan gardes là, tu es sexy dedans.`` déclara Cédric avant de l'embrasser ce qui eu pour effet de doubler la rougeur sur les joues de son amoureux.

Ils entendirent à quelques mètres le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent Tess apparaître.

``Ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici.`` dit Tess précipitamment. ``¨Prends tes choses Cédric, on s'en va``

Cédric pris le sac qu'il avait déjà préparé et rejoignis Tess. Celle ci passa son bras autour de la taille des deux jeunes hommes et ils transplantèrent

Cédric allait enfin retrouver sa maison.

0o0o0o0o0

Dès qu'il fut de retour à Poudlard, Cédric se tourna pour parler à Tess, mais celle ci le devança.

``CÉDRIC THOMAS ALEXANDRE DIGGORY ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN!!! J'étais morte d'inquiétude! Je croyais que les mangemorts t'avait eu! Je te croyais mort! Comment as tu pu me faire ça, comment as tu pu faire ça à Harry!``

Dans son discours elle s'était mise à frapper le torse de Cédric en continuant de hurler.

``Je n'arrives pas à croire que tu ai pu nous laisser! Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour te protéger! J'ai tellement eu peur, j'ai tellement eu peur`` murmura t'elle dans un sanglot avant de fondre en larmes et de serrer Cédric dans ses bras.

``Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.`` dit Cédric en serrant lui aussi Tess dans ses bras.

``Ne me refais plus jamais un truc pareil.`` dit Tess le visage toujours contre le torse de Cédric. ``Sinon je te jures... Prophétie ou pas je te tues moi-même!``

``Si c'est le cas alors je me laisserai faire, je l'aurai mérité``

Après quelques secondes de plus dans cette position Tess posa sa main sur la joue de Cédric.

``Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré.`` dit t'elle. ``Je suis désolée mais il va falloir te laisser quelques minutes, les amis de Harry s'inquiète beaucoup de sa ``disparition`` alors on doit aller leur montrer qu'il est vivant et qu'il va bien!``

``Ok alors, je vous attends ici``

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Tess mais décida finalement de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de donner un rapide baiser à Cédric. Tess ne dit rien mais sourit à pleines dents.

0o0o0o0o0

``Harry!`` s'exclama Hermione. ``Où étais tu passé? On s'inquiétait! Draco est dans tous ses états, il est parti avec Luna, Neville et Seamus à ta recherche dans le château!``

``Dans tous ses états? Il s'inquiétait à ce point pour ma petite personne?`` s'étonna Harry.

``Il y a un peu de ça, et je crois aussi qu'il avait peur qu'on l'accuse de t'avoir fait quelque chose.`` dit Ginny. ``Quand on parles du loup...``

``POTTER!`` Hurla Draco. ``Par merlin où tu étais passé? On t'a cherché partout triple idiot!``

``J'étais avec Tess...`` répondit innocemment Harry.

``Et comment as tu fais? Une seconde tu étais dans ton lit et la seconde d'après il y a de la lumière qui vient de ton lit et tu as disparu!`` continua de s'emporter Draco.

``Hum et bien je ne sais pas trop, je hum...``

``Tu devais chercher ton chat ce matin n'est ce pas Harry?`` dit Luna. ``Mystic a encore disparu, le lien entre un animal et son maître peut-être fort parfois, ça t'as peut-être aidé à le retrouver?``

``Exact... Mystic était perdu, il m'a euh... Appelé à lui.``

``Alors tu l'as trouvé? Il va bien?`` demanda Luna.

Harry comprenait où Luna voulait en venir, il lui fit un sourire éclatant.

``Oui, on l'a retrouvé. Il va très bien.`` dit Harry, sachant que Luna parlait de Cédric. ``D'ailleurs je devrais retourner avec Tess, Mystic à eu vraiment peur.``

``Je me suis fait un sang d'encre alors que tu es juste aller chercher TON PUTAIN DE CHAT? Tous cinglés dans cette foutue maison!`` marmonna Draco en s'éloignant.

``Bon j'y vais moi... On se reparle!`` dit Harry rapidement avant de s'éloigner.

Il voulait retrouver Cédric le plus rapidement possible.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand il retourna dans la chambre de Tess, Harry trouva Cédric assis sur le lit, le regard fixe sur la commode de Tess. Ou plutôt ce qu'il avait dessus. Le médaillon.

C'était au tour de Tess de le garder, il n'y pensait même plus!.

``On a fait quelques recherches. On a trouvé comment le détruire, mais apparemment ça nous prend l'épée de Gryffondor. On ne sait pas encore pourquoi mais Dumbledore aurait utilisé cette épée pour détruire l'anneau. On est allée chercher l'épée que Dumbledore m'a laissée au Ministère, Clark et Rory ont réussie à la voler, mais c'était une fausse, une copie. Hermione dit que ça sera peut-être plus facile de savoir pourquoi elle peut détruire les horcruxes quand nous aurons l'épée.``

Cédric sembla sortir de sa contemplation et regarda Harry.

``Une longue épée avec des rubis sur la poignée?``

``Oui. Comment tu sais de quoi elle a l'air?``

``Parce que je sais où elle est.``

0o0o0o0o0

``Alors c'est le grand retour du champion!`` s'exclama Clark avant de serrer Cédric dans ses bras. ``Tu nous a manqué mon vieux!`` ajouta t'il en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

``Et attend tu sais pas ce qu'il y a de mieux! Il sait où est l'épée de Gryffondor!`` s'exclama Tess.

``Sérieux? Elle est où?``

``À un demi kilomètres à l'ouest de l'endroit où vous avez trouvé ma trace près des collines Delina. (1) Il y a une mare et l'épée est dedans. Mais je n'ai jamais été capable de mettre un seul pied dans la mare alors j'ai laissé tomber.``

``Bon je vais aller y jeter un coup d'oeil.`` dit Clark ``Peut-être qu'il y a des enchantements qui l'a protège, j'arriverai peut-être à les briser.`` Déclara t'il.

Tess lui tendit la main sachant que seul un contact physique avec elle permettait de transplaner que ce soit de l'intérieur de Poudlard ou alors de l'extérieur vers l'enceinte du château. Ils disparurent tous les deux et Tess revint.

``J'y retournerai dans 15 minutes pour voir où il en est. J'ai préparé du polynectar pour toi Cédric, tu pourras te promener dans l'école comme ça.`` dit Tess

``J'y ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé que je ne prendrais pas de polynectar.`` déclara Cédric.

``Mais pourquoi ça?`` s'interrogea Harry. ``Tu serais libre de te promener où tu veux ainsi!``

``Oui, mais dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Je préfère rester caché plutôt que de ne pas être moi en permanence. Je sortirai quand la guerre sera finie, je ne veux pas jouer la comédie. Et puis, si tu viens me voir, très souvent je précise, alors je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.`` ajouta t'il à l'adresse de Harry, en caressant la joue de celui ci avec le dos de sa main.

Harry se senti rougir mais il fut distrait par une exclamation étouffée. Quand il se tourna il vit Tess tomber à genoux en portant ses mains à sa gorge. On aurait dit qu'elle suffoquait.

``Tess que se passe t'il?`` demanda Cédric, paniqué.

``Clark... Il se... Noie...``

Tess ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer puis elle disparu. Cédric jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et vit que celui ci était aussi inquiet que lui. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, autant pour rassurer le jeune homme que lui-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard Tess revint accrocher à Clark qui tenait l'épée. Tous les deux étaient trempés et Clark reprenait son souffle. Après quelques minutes à cracher de l'eau et à prendre de grandes inspirations il prit la parole.

``Ce truc à voulu me tuer!`` vociféra t'il. ``Dès que j'ai mis la main dessus c'est comme si j'étais incapable de la lâcher et elle me gardait au fond, je n'étais plus capable de remonter! Heureusement Tess est arrivée et m'a sorti de là``

``Et tu à été capable d'y entrer?`` demanda Cédric.

``Oui, du premier coup! Ça m'a surpris d'ailleurs je m'attendais à un plus gros challenge!``

``C'est bizarre. Je te jures que quand moi j'ai essayé c'était comme si la surface de l'eau était du verre, c'étais solide, impossible d'y entrer. Pourtant j'ai essayé plein de sort pour briser la surface de la mare mais rien n'a fonctionner.`` dit Cédric.

``Et pourtant moi dès que j'ai mis un pied dedans c'étais bien de l'eau.``

``Tu as fait tes études ici Clark?`` demanda Harry.

``Ouais!`` répondit Clark

``Tu étais à qu'elle maison?``

``Gryffondor``

``C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'as pas pu y entrer Cédric. Dedans il y avait l'épée de Gryffondor, la mare laissait peut-être passer seulement les membres de cette maison.``

``Encore heureux que j'ai pu y entrer!`` s'exclama Tess. ``J'étais de Poufsouffle moi aussi!``

``Clark était à l'intérieur, ça à sûrement suffit.``

``Bon suffit le papotage, détruisez moi ce foutu médaillon que je n'ai pas failli mourir pour rien!`` dit Clark en tendant l'épée à Cédric. ``À toi l'honneur, vu toute la merde que ce truc ta apporté.``

Cédric pris l'épée doucement.

``Il faudra que tu fasses vite Cédric, dès qu'il sera ouvert. Parce que la chose qu'il y aura la dedans va se débattre.``

``Comment tu vas l'ouvrir?`` demanda Clark

``Je vais essayer de parler fourchelang. À trois je vais l'ouvrir.``

Il regarda Cédric et vit une lueur de terreur dan ses yeux.

``Je suis là.`` murmura Harry.

Cédric sembla reprendre confiance et c'est avec détermination qu'il regarda le médaillon.

*

"A trois," dit Harry,regardant le loquet et plissant ses yeux,se concentrant sur la lettre S, imaginant un serpent, tandis que le contenu du loquet s'agitait bruyamment tel un cafard pris au piège. "Un...Deux...Trois...Ouverture!"

Le dernier mot surgit comme un sifflement et un grondement et la porte dorée du

loquet s'ouvrit entièrement avec un petit clic. Derrière les deux fenêtres de verre

clignotait un oeil vivant, sombre et beau comme les yeux de Tom Jedusor avaient été avant qu'ils deviennent d'écarlates pupilles en fentes.

"Frappe," dit Harry, tenant le loquet stable par terre.

Cédric éleva l'épée dans ses mains tremblantes: l'objet se balançait sur les yeux pivotant frénétiquement , et Harry saisit fermement le loquet, se préparant lui-même, s'imaginant déjà le sang s'écoulant des fenêtres vides. Alors une voix siffla du Horcruxe.

"J'ai vu ton coeur et il est à moi!"

"Ne l'écoute pas !" dit abruptement Harry."Frappe-le !"

"J'ai vu tes rêves, Cédric Diggory, et j'ai vu tes craintes. Tout ce que tu désires est possible, mais tout ce que tu redoutes aussi..."

"Frappe!" cria Harry, la pointe de l'épée tremblait, et Cédric regardait dans les yeux de Jedusor.

"Moins d'amour, toujours, maintenant, par l'homme qui préfère ton amie... bon second, toujours``

"Cédric, frappe-le maintenant !" beugla Harry: il pouvait sentir le loquet tremblant dans sa prise et était effrayé par ce qui arrivait. Cédric éleva l'épée toujours plus haut, et comme il continuait, les yeux écarlates de Jedusor brillèrent.

En dehors des deux fenêtres du loquet, à l'extérieur de ces yeux, fleurirent comme deux bulles grotesques, les têtes de Harry et Tess, bizarrement déformées. Cédric hurla sur le coup et recula comme les visages fleurissaient hors du loquet, d'abord des poitrines, alors des tailles, puis des jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent debout dans le loquet, côte à côte comme des arbres avec une racine commune, oscillant par dessus Cédric et le vrai Harry.

"Cédric!" cria-t-il, mais le Jédusor-Harry parlait maintenant avec la voix de Voldemort et Cédric regardait, hypnotisé, son visage.

"Pourquoi revenir ? Nous sommes mieux sans toi, plus heureux sans toi, content de ton absence... Nous rigolons de ta stupidité, ta naïveté, ta présomption…"

"Présomption!" reprit le Jedusor-Tess, qui était plus belle mais plus terrible que

la vraie Tess: elle se balançait, ricanant, devant Cédric, qui semblait terrifié, l'épée penchant inutilement à son côté.

"Qui pouvait te voir, qui aurait jamais posé un regard sur toi, à côté du fameux Harry Potter ? Que n'as tu jamais fait, comparé à "l'élu" Qu'est-ce que tu es comparé au"garçon qui a survécu" ? Et qui te choisirais à coté d'une femme comme moi. D'une sorcière aussi puissante et aussi belle!``

"Cédric frappe le, FRAPPE LE !" criait Harry, mais Cédric ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et le Jédusor-Harry et la Jedusor-Tess, se reflétaient en lui, leurs cheveux ondulant comme des flammes, leurs yeux rougeoyants, leurs voix s'élevant dans un duo maléfique.

"Qui te préfèrerait, qui voudrait de toi, tu n'es rien, rien comparé à moi,"

chantonnait la fausse Tess, et elle s'étira comme un serpent et s'entrelaça autour du faux Harry, l'enveloppant dans une étroite étreinte : leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Par terre devant eux, le visage de Cédric se remplit d'angoisse. Il souleva haut l'épée, ses bras tremblants.

"Fais le, Cédric!" cria Harry.

Cédric regarda vers lui, et Harry pensait avoir vu une trace écarlate dans ses yeux

"Cédric… ?"

L'épée étincela, chuta: Harry se tira hors de son chemin, il y eut un bruit métallique et un long cri perçant. Harry tournant autour, glissant par terre, baguette en main prêt à se défendre, mais il n'y avait rien à combattre.

Les monstrueuses versions de lui même et de Tess étaient parties: il y avait

seulement Cédric, debout là avec l'épée tenant faiblement dans sa main, regardant vers le bas les restes brisés du loquet sur la roche plate.

*

Harry se dirigea lentement vers lui. Ne se souciant pas du médaillon, il l'avait vu, il était détruit. Il passa ses bras autour du corps recroquevillé de Cédric. Il sentait celui ci trembler.

``C'est fini mon amour.`` murmura t'il. ``Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il a pu dire. Je suis à toi, seulement à toi.``

Harry posa son menton sur le dessus de la tête de Cédric, continuant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il vit que Tess était partie avec Clark, sûrement pour le ramener chez lui. Il continua de bercer doucement Cédric jusqu'à ce que celui ci se calme.

``Ça va aller.`` finit par murmurer Cédric.

``Vous pouvez vous rendre à votre chambre privée qui est adjacente à la mienne.`` dit doucement Tess qui venait de revenir. ``Harry, tu as la permission de McGonagall d'y vivre. Tes affaires y sont déjà.``

``Et Clark?`` demanda Cédric. ``Est ce qu'il va bien?``

``Oh ne t'en fais pas, il a vu bien pire!``

``Comment ça se fait que tu as su qu'il se noyait? Je veux dire je croyais que seulement Cédric et moi étions sous ta protection.``

``C'est ce qui est le plus étrange.`` dit Tess. ``Il n'est pas sous ma protection... Je n'aurais pas du le savoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai vu se noyer.``

Tess se mordit la lèvre. Que s'était il passé?

0o0o0o0o0

Harry rangeait ses affaires tranquillement. Cédric était assis sur le lit, observant les restes du médaillon entre ses doigts. Harry le regarda et soupira.

``Arrêtes avec ça. C'est fini enfin!`` dit Harry.

``Je suis tellement désolé...``

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Harry s'était jeté sur le lit, lui avait arraché le médaillon des mains, l'avait jeté au loin et s'étais assis à califourchon sur lui.

``Je réclame de l'attention!`` dit il joyeusement.

``Tout ce que tu veux!`` dit Cédric en riant.

Harry s'était déjà penché vers lui pour emprisonner ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Cédric répondit tout de suite. Il passa délicatement la langue sur les lèvres de Harry qui les ouvrit pour laisser le baiser s'approfondir. Cédric ne put empêcher ses mains de courir sur le torse de son amour, savourant chaque courbe. Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer ils restèrent front contre front.

``Merci`` murmura Cédric en posant le bout des doigts sur la joue de Harry avant de les glisser sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

``Je t'aime`` répondit simplement Harry, les mains se cramponnant toujours aux épaules de Cédric.

``Mon coeur t'appartient.`` répondit Cédric.

Il serra Harry contre lui avant de les recouvrir des draps. Enlacés comme il y a trois mois, ils purent enfin dormir heureux et en paix.

0o0o0o0o0

Fin du chapitre 9

0o0o0o0o0

EEEEENNNNNFFFFFIIIIINNNNN!!!!! Ça fait 3 semaines que j'ai commencé ce chapitre et il est finalement terminé!!!

Prochain chapitre: absolument aucune idée, mais je comptes mettre un lemon très très bientôt. Est ce que ça gênerais certains au passage? Genre serais t'il préférable que je fasses 2 versions d'un chapitre (un avec le mon l'autre sans)

(1) Je ne me souvient plus du tout où se trouvait l'épée alors j'ai inventé, désolé si ça gène l'histoire.

Ce qu'il y a entre les * * est tiré en grande partie du livre, évidemment j'ai modifié certaine chose pour que ça coïncide avec Cédric et Tess.

Alors comment vous avez aimé ou détesté? Lâché vos coms!

N'oubliez pas de voter pour la future chérie de Draco.

Ze vous aime!

xoxo

Votre auteuse qui ne vous oublie pas et qui va se grouiller le cul pour le prochain chapitre, 1 semaine max!


	10. Note

Note de l'auteur:

NE REVIEWER PAS CETTE NOTE!

Pour commencer, NON cette fic ne s'arrête pas là et n'est pas en pause non plus.

J'ai pensé vous écrire une note pour vous expliquer ce qui se passe. Je suis beaucoup plus occupée que je l'aurais cru. Donc à partir de maintenant je ferai 1 chapitre par 2 semaines environ, je vais probablement poster l'autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, je sais je vous fais attendre et c'est impardonnable mais j'ai une autre fic sur le feu en plus d'être béta et malheureusement je n'ai pas dix bras pour effectuer toutes ses tâches en même temps. Je veux finir cette fic que j'adore et je le ferai.

Je répète ne reviewer pas cette note! Je la remplacerai par le prochain chapitre et si vous reviewer maintenant vous ne pourrez plus le faire au chapitre réel.

Pour questions, commentaires, suggestions et coup de poing virtuels: tess _ gilmore hotmail . fr (enlever les espaces)

Je vous adore chers lecteurs, sans vous je n'écrirais tout simplement pas.

xoxo

Tess


End file.
